MI HOMBRE II
by Paula Grandchester
Summary: MI HOMBRE continua...He visto cómo lo miran todas. Lo desean, harán lo que sea por conseguirlo. La respiración se me acelera y siento que no podré aguantar mucho estoy perdiendo el control, y esto empieza a asustarme. Estoy histérica, avergonzada, muerta de celos. (Adaptación)
1. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Han pasado cinco días desde que vi a Terrence Grandchester por última vez. Cinco

días de angustia, cinco días de vacío y cinco días de sollozos. No queda

nada en mi interior. Ni emociones, ni alma, ni lágrimas. Nada.

Cada vez que cierro los ojos lo veo ahí. Un aluvión de imágenes se

proyecta en mi mente; oscilan entre el hombre atractivo y seguro de sí

mismo que me poseyó por completo y esa criatura vacua, hiriente y ebria

que ha acabado conmigo. Estoy hecha un auténtico lío. Me siento vacía e

incompleta. Me obligó a necesitarlo y ahora se ha ido.

Veo su rostro en la oscuridad y oigo su voz en el silencio. No logro

escapar de él. Soy ajena al bullicio que me rodea, percibo los sonidos como

un zumbido distante, y veo las cosas lentas y borrosas. Vivo en un infierno.

Vacía. Incompleta. Siento una angustia absoluta.

Dejé a Terry borracho y furioso en su ático el domingo pasado. No he

sabido nada de él desde que me marché y lo abandoné gritando y

trastabillando. No ha habido llamadas, ni mensajes, ni flores... Nada.

Archie sigue frecuentando semidesnudo la casa de Annie, pero sabe que

no debe mencionarme a Terry, de modo que calla y mantiene la distancia

conmigo. Mi presencia debe de resultar incómoda en estos momentos.

¿Cómo es posible que un hombre al que conozco desde hace apenas unas

semanas haga que me sienta de esta manera? Y no obstante, en este poco

tiempo he descubierto que es intenso, apasionado y controlador, pero

también tierno, cariñoso y protector. Lo echo mucho de menos, pero no a la

persona borracha y vacía a la que me enfrenté la última vez. Ése no era el

hombre del que me he enamorado, pero ese breve intercambio de insultos

no consiguió borrar las semanas que vivimos antes de ese funesto domingo

que pasamos solos. Prefiero mil veces su carácter frustrante y provocador a

la desagradable imagen de verlo bebido. Por extraño que parezca, también

echo de menos esos rasgos exasperantes de su personalidad.

Ni siquiera he pensado en La Mansión ni en lo que representa.

Prácticamente ha perdido toda importancia. Al parecer, que Terry hubiera

vuelto a beber fue culpa mía. Arrastrando las palabras me recordó que ya

me había advertido de que habría graves consecuencias si lo dejaba. Y es

verdad, lo había hecho. Pero no me explicó qué clase de consecuencias ni

por qué. Era otro de sus misteriosos acertijos, y no me dio más detalles.

Debería haber insistido, pero me encontraba demasiado ocupada

dejándome absorber por él. Estaba ebria de lujuria y sumida en su

intensidad, todo me daba igual. Él me consumía por completo. Nunca

imaginé que fuese el señor de La Mansión del Sexo y, desde luego, nunca

imaginé que fuese alcohólico. Estaba completamente ciega.

He tenido suerte de haber esquivado las posibles preguntas de John

respecto al proyecto del señor Grandchester. Cuando una suma de cien mil libras

apareció en la cuenta bancaria de Rococo Union por cortesía del señor

Grandchester me sentí inmensamente agradecida. Con tanto dinero pagado por

adelantado podía decirle a John que el señor Grandchester había tenido que

marcharse al extranjero por una cuestión de negocios y que eso retrasaría

el proyecto. Sé que tendré que hacer frente a este tema, pero ahora mismo

no tengo fuerzas, y no sé cuándo lograré reunirlas. Quizá nunca.

La pobre Annie se ha estado esforzando mucho para sacarme de este

agujero negro en el que me he metido. Ha intentado mantenerme ocupada

con clases de yoga, llevándome de copas y decorando tartas, pero como

mejor me siento es pudriéndome en la cama. Viene a comer conmigo todos

los días, aunque yo no tomo nada. Bastante me cuesta limitarme a tragar

sin tener que pasar comida a través del nudo constante que tengo en la

garganta.

Lo único que espero con ansia en estos momentos es mi paseo

matutino. Apenas duermo, así que obligarme a salir de la cama a las cinco

de la mañana todos los días es relativamente fácil.

La mañana es tranquila y fresca. Me dirijo al punto de Green Park

donde me desplomé, exhausta, la mañana en que Terry me arrastró por las

calles de Londres en una de sus agotadoras maratones. Me quedo sentada,

arrancando briznas de césped cubiertas de rocío hasta que tengo el trasero

dormido y empapado, y entonces me dispongo a regresar sin prisa y me

voy preparando para sobrellevar otro día sin Terry.

¿Cuánto tiempo podré seguir así?

Mi hermano, Tom, vuelve mañana a Londres tras visitar a mis padres

en Cornualles. Debería estar desando verlo, han pasado seis meses desde

que se marchó, pero ¿de dónde voy a sacar la energía para fingir que todo

va bien? Y con la llamadita de Neal a mi madre para informarla de que

estaba saliendo con otro hombre, probablemente me espera un

interrogatorio. Yo le dije que no era verdad (lo era en aquel momento,

ahora ya no), pero conozco bien a mi madre y sé que no me creyó, a pesar

de que desde el otro extremo de la línea telefónica no podía ver cómo

jugueteaba con mi pelo. ¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿Que me había enamorado de

un hombre de quien no sé ni la edad que tiene? ¿Que regenta un club sexual

y que, ¡ah, sí!, es alcohólico? El no haber ido a verlos tampoco ayuda

demasiado. Excusarme diciendo que tenía trabajo fue bastante lamentable,

así que no me cabe la menor duda de que mañana Tom me someterá a un

tercer grado. Tengo que prepararme para sus preguntas. Será el

interrogatorio más exhaustivo al que me hayan sometido jamás.

De repente, mi móvil empieza a sonar y a vibrar sobre el escritorio y

me obliga a salir de mi ensoñación. Es _**Ruth Quinn**_. Suspiro para mis

adentros. Esta mujer también me está suponiendo todo un reto. Llamó el

martes y me exigió que le diese cita para el mismo día. Le expliqué que

estaba ocupada y le sugerí que tal vez podría atenderla otra persona, pero

ella insistió en que me quería a mí. Al final se conformó con la cita que le

di, que resulta ser hoy, y me ha estado llamando todos los días para

recordármelo. Debería ignorar la llamada, pero si lo hago marcará el

teléfono de la oficina.

—Hola, señorita Quinn —la saludo con hastío.

—Candy, ¿qué tal?

Siempre lo pregunta, lo cual es bastante agradable, supongo. No le

digo la verdad.

—Bien, ¿y usted?

—Bien, bien —gorjea—. Sólo quería confirmar nuestra cita.

Otra vez. Qué pesada. Debería cobrar más por aguantar estas cosas.

—A las cuatro y media, señorita Quinn —repito por tercer día

consecutivo.

—Estupendo, nos vemos en un rato.

—Bien, hasta luego.

Cuelgo y dejo escapar un suspiro largo y pausado. ¿Cómo se me

ocurrió acabar el viernes con una clienta nueva, y encima tan especial?

Karen entra en la oficina con sus cabellos largos y castaños sobre los

hombros. La noto diferente. ¡Está naranja!

—¿Qué te has hecho? —pregunto alarmada.

Sé que en estos momentos no veo con mucha claridad, pero es

imposible pasar por alto el tono de su piel.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y saca un espejo de su bolso Mulberry

para inspeccionarse la cara.

—¡No puede ser! —exclama—. Yo quería un tono broncíneo. La muy

idiota se ha equivocado de botella. ¡Parezco una bombona de butano! —

dice, mientras se frota la cara entre bufidos y resoplidos.

—Será mejor que vayas a comprarte un exfoliante corporal y que te

des una buena ducha —le aconsejo, y vuelvo a centrarme en mi pantalla.

—¡No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto! —se lamenta—. Esta

noche he quedado con Antony. ¡Saldrá huyendo en cuanto me vea así!

—¿Adónde vais? —le pregunto.

—Al Langan. Me van a tomar por una famosilla del tres al cuarto. No

puedo ir así.

Esto es una auténtica catástrofe para Karen. Antony y ella sólo llevan

saliendo una semana, otra relación que ha surgido a partir de mi historia

frustrada. Ahora sólo falta que llegue Dario y nos anuncie que va a casarse.

Ahora mismo, por egoísta que resulte, soy incapaz de alegrarme por nadie.

Paty, nuestra chica para todo en la oficina, sale apresurada de la

cocina y se detiene en seco al ver a Karen.

—¡Madre mía! ¿Estás bien, Karen? —pregunta, y yo sonrío para

mis adentros cuando la chica me mira alarmada. Nuestra sencilla Paty no

entiende todas estas tonterías de embellecerse.

—¡Perfectamente! —espeta Karen.

Paty se retira a la seguridad de sus archivos y huye de la encolerizada

Karen y de mí y mis miserias.

—¿Y Dario? —pregunto en un intento de distraer a Karen de su

crisis con el falso bronceado.

Ella golpea su mesa con el espejo de mano y se vuelve para mirarme.

Si tuviera energía me echaría a reír. Está horrible.

—En casa del señor Baines. Parece ser que la pesadilla continúa —

gruñe mientras se atusa los rubios rizos alrededor de la cara.

Dejo a Victoria y de nuevo miro vagamente la pantalla de mi

ordenador. Estoy deseando que termine el día para volver a meterme en la

cama, donde no tengo que ver, hablar o interactuar con nadie.

Cuando dan las cuatro en punto, apago el ordenador y salgo de la

oficina para ir a reunirme con la señorita Quinn.

Llego puntual a la magnífica vivienda adosada de Lansdowne

Crescent, y ella me abre la puerta. Me quedo pasmada. Su voz no se

corresponde para nada con su aspecto. Pensaba que sería una solterona de

mediana edad, tipo profesora de piano, pero no podría estar más

equivocada. Es una mujer muy atractiva, con el pelo largo y rubio, los ojos

azules y la piel pálida y tersa, y viste un precioso vestido negro con zapatos

de plataforma.

Sonríe.

—Debes de ser Candy. Pasa, por favor. —Me guía hasta una cocina

horrible estilo años setenta.

—Señorita Quinn, mi portafolio. —Le entrego mi carpeta y ella la

acepta con entusiasmo. Tiene una sonrisa muy agradable. Quizá la haya

juzgado mal.

—Llámame Ruth, por favor. He oído hablar mucho sobre tu trabajo,

Candy —dice mientras hojea las páginas—. Sobre todo del Lusso.

—¿Ah, sí? —Parezco sorprendida, pero no lo estoy. John está

encantado con la respuesta que Rococo Union ha tenido de la publicidad

del Lusso. Yo preferiría olvidar todo lo relacionado con ese edificio, pero

parece que no es posible.

—¡Sí, claro! Todo el mundo habla de ello. Hiciste un trabajo

fascinante. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Un café estaría bien, gracias.

Sonríe y se dispone a preparar las bebidas.

—Siéntate, Candy.

Me siento, saco mi expediente de clientes y anoto su nombre y la

dirección en la parte superior.

—Bueno, ¿y qué puedo hacer por ti, Ruth?

Se echa a reír y señala la estancia que nos rodea con la cucharilla.

—¿De verdad necesitas preguntármelo? Es espantosa, ¿no te parece?

—dice, y vuelve a centrarse en la preparación del café.

La verdad es que sí, pero no voy a ponerme a temblar de terror al ver

los módulos marrón y amarillo y las paredes de imitación de ladrillo.

—Obviamente, busco ideas para transformar esta monstruosidad —

continúa—. Había pensado en echarla abajo y convertirla en una habitación

familiar grande. Ven, te lo mostraré. —Me pasa un café y me indica que la

siga hasta la siguiente estancia.

La decoración es igual de horrible que en la cocina. Ella parece

bastante joven, aparenta unos treinta y tantos, así que deduzco que hace

poco que se ha trasladado. Parece que este lugar no ha visto una brocha

desde hace cuarenta años.

Tras una hora de charla, creo que ya he captado la idea de Ruth. Tiene

buena visión.

Me acompaña hasta la puerta.

—Pensaré en unos cuantos diseños que se adapten a tu presupuesto y a

tus ideas, y te los haré llegar con mis tarifas —le digo al despedirme—.

¿Hay alguna cosa que deba dejar al margen?

—No, en absoluto. Evidentemente quiero todos los lujos básicos que

uno espera encontrar en una cocina. —Me ofrece la mano y yo se la

estrecho cortésmente—. Y una nevera para vinos. —Se echa a reír.

—Claro —sonrío con rigidez. La sola mención del alcohol hace que se

me hiele la sangre—. Estaremos en contacto, señorita Quinn.

—Llámame Ruth, por favor.

Dejo a la señorita Quinn y me siento aliviada; he cumplido con toda la

cortesía que se espera de mí, al menos por ahora... hasta que vea a mi

hermano mañana.

Me arrastro por las calles hacia la casa de Annie y deseo que no esté

para poder encerrarme en mi cuarto antes de que continúe con su misión de

«animar a Candy».

—¡Candy!

Me detengo y veo a Archie asomándose por la ventanilla de su coche

mientras pasa lentamente por mi lado.

—Hola, Archie —saludo con una sonrisa forzada mientras continúo

caminando.

—Candy, por favor, no te unas al club de hagamos enojar a Archie como tu

endiablada amiga. Me veré obligado a mudarme a otra parte.

Aparca el coche, sale de su Porsche y se reúne conmigo en la acera

delante de casa.

Tiene el aspecto informal de siempre, con esos shorts exageradamente

anchos, una camiseta de los Rolling Stones y el pelo castaño claro

cuidadosamente desaliñado.

—Lo siento. ¿Te has trasladado aquí de forma permanente? —

pregunto enarcando una ceja.

Archie tiene un piso en Hyde Park con mucho más espacio, pero como

Annie tiene el taller en la planta baja de su casa, insiste en que se quede

aquí.

—No, qué va. Annie me dijo que llegarías a casa a las seis, y quería

hablar contigo. —De repente parece muy nervioso, lo que hace que me

sienta tremendamente incómoda.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunto.

Él sonríe levemente, pero no llego a verle el hoyuelo.

—La verdad es que no, Candy. Necesito que vengas conmigo —dice

tímidamente.

—¿Adónde?

¿A qué viene este comportamiento? Archie no es así. Él es alegre y

natural.

—A casa de Terry.

Archie debe de haber advertido la expresión de horror en mi rostro,

porque se me acerca con cara suplicante. Con la sola mención de su

nombre siento pánico. ¿Para qué quiere que vaya a casa de Terry? Después

de nuestro último encuentro tendría que llevarme a rastras mientras grito y

pataleo. No volvería allí ni por todo el oro del mundo. Jamás.

—Archie, no. —Doy un paso atrás negando con la cabeza. Mi cuerpo ha

empezado a temblar.

Él suspira y arrastra las zapatillas sobre el pavimento.

—Candy, estoy preocupado. No contesta al teléfono, y nadie lo localiza.

Estoy desesperado. Sé que no quieres hablar de él, pero han pasado casi

cinco días. He ido al Lusso, pero el conserje no nos deja subir. A ti te

dejará. Annie dice que lo conoces. ¿No puedes al menos convencerlo para

que nos deje subir? Necesito saber cómo está.

—No, Archie. Lo siento, no puedo —grazno.

—Candy, me preocupa que haya hecho alguna estupidez. Por favor.

Se me empieza a cerrar la garganta, y él se acerca hacia mí mientras

extiende las manos. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba retrocediendo.

—Archie, no me pidas esto. No puedo hacerlo. Él no querrá verme, y yo

tampoco a él.

Me agarra de las manos para que no siga retirándome, me impulsa

contra su pecho y me abraza con fuerza.

—Candy, lamento muchísimo tener que pedírtelo, pero debo subir ahí y

ver cómo está.

Dejo caer los hombros, vencida por su abrazo y, de repente, empiezo a

sollozar, justo cuando creía que ya no me quedaban más lágrimas.

—No puedo verlo, Archie.

—Oye. —Se aparta y me mira—. Sólo habla con el conserje y

convéncelo para que nos deje subir. Es lo único que te pido. —Me seca una

lágrima que se me había escapado y sonríe con expresión suplicante.

—No voy a entrar —aseguro. Siento un nudo de pánico en el

estómago sólo de pensar en verlo de nuevo. Pero ¿y si ha cometido alguna

estupidez?

—Candy, tú sólo consigue que nos dejen subir al ático.

Asiento y me seco las lágrimas, que ahora brotan con facilidad.

—Gracias. —Me va arrastrando hacia su Porsche—. Sube. Antony y

Jack se reunirán con nosotros allí. —Abre la puerta del copiloto y me insta

a entrar en el coche.

Si Jack y Antony van a estar allí es porque debe de haber dado por

hecho que accedería. Archie siempre tan optimista.

Me monto en el coche y dejo que Archie me lleve al Lusso, en St.

Katherine Docks, el lugar al que juré no volver jamás.

**Nota: **Lo prometido es deuda… hola ñiñas, feliz inicio de semana, aquí me tienen de nuevo con la continuación de esta trilogía...

**Guest: **mi mail es: _lopezcortes28(aroba)gmail. com, por favor y gracias._

Nos leemos mañana.

Bss. Paula Grandchester.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Al divisar el Lusso empiezo a hiperventilar. El apremiante deseo de abrir

la puerta y saltar del coche en marcha de Archie es difícil de resistir. Él me

observa con una expresión de ansiedad evidente en su precioso rostro,

como si intuyera mi intención de salir huyendo.

Cuando aparcamos frente a las puertas, Archie rodea el vehículo, me

agarra con fuerza del brazo y nos encaminamos hacia la entrada de

peatones, donde Antony nos espera.

Va tan elegante como siempre, con traje y botas y el pelo rubio

perfectamente arreglado, pero su presencia ya no me incomoda. No

obstante, sí me sorprendo al ver que toma el relevo de Archie y me sujeta.

Tira de mí hacia él y me estrecha con fuerza. Éste es el primer contacto

físico que he tenido con él. Afirmar que era distante conmigo sería

quedarme muy corta.

—Candy, gracias por venir —dice mientras me sostiene pegada contra

sí.

No respondo nada porque no sé qué decir. Están muy preocupados por

Terry, y ahora me siento culpable e incluso más nerviosa todavía. Me

suelta y me regala una leve sonrisa para darme seguridad, aunque no lo

consigue.

Archie señala la carretera.

—Ahí viene el grandullón.

Nos volvemos y vemos cómo Jack llega en su Range Rover negro y

derrapa hasta detenerse bruscamente tras el coche de Archie. Saca su

inmenso cuerpo del vehículo, se quita las gafas de sol envolventes y nos

saluda con la cabeza sin decir palabra, como hace siempre. Joder, parece

cabreado. Apenas le había visto los ojos hasta ahora, siempre los lleva

ocultos bajo esas lentes oscuras, incluso de noche o en interiores, pero hace

sol, así que no entiendo por qué se las ha quitado. Tal vez quiera que todo

el mundo sepa lo enfadado que está. Y funciona. Da miedo.

Respiro hondo e introduzco el código de la puerta para que puedan

pasar. Me gustaría no tener que seguir. Antony me insta a abrir el camino

con un gesto, él siempre tan caballeroso, así que hago de tripas corazón y

comienzo a avanzar en silencio por el aparcamiento. Veo el coche de Terry

y advierto que todavía tiene la ventanilla rota. El corazón me da un vuelco.

Entramos en el vestíbulo de mármol del Lusso en silencio, excepto por el

sonido de nuestras pisadas. En mi estómago empieza a formarse un nudo y

se me acelera la respiración. Han pasado tantas cosas en este sitio. Fue mi

primer gran logro en cuestiones de diseño. Mi primer encuentro sexual con

Terry tuvo lugar aquí, y también el último. Todo empezó y acabó en este

lugar. Calvin levanta la vista de su gran mostrador de mármol curvo

conforme nos acercamos y nos mira con una evidente expresión de

cansancio.

—Hola, Calvin —digo con una sonrisa forzada.

Me mira primero a mí, y después a los tres seres imponentes que me

acompañan antes de volver a centrarse en mi persona.

—Hola, Candy. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —miento. De bien, nada—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, bien. —Está receloso, sin duda tras haber tenido algún

encontronazo con los tres hombres que me escoltan, y a juzgar por la

frialdad con la que me ha recibido, no fueron muy agradables.

—Calvin, te estaría muy agradecida si nos dejaras subir al ático para

comprobar cómo se encuentra Terry —digo tratando de imprimir confianza

a mi voz, a pesar de no sentirla. El corazón se me acelera más y más a cada

segundo que pasa.

—Candy, ya les he dicho a tus amigos, aquí presentes, que podría perder

mi trabajo si les dejo subir. —Vuelve a mirar a los chicos con cautela.

—Lo sé, Calvin, pero están preocupados —repongo en un tono neutro

—. Sólo quieren ver si Terry está bien, y luego se marcharán —añado con

gentileza, sabiendo que Antony, Archie y Jack lo son todo menos gentiles.

—Candy, he subido, he llamado a la puerta del señor Grandchester y no he

obtenido respuesta. Hemos comprobado algunas grabaciones de la cámara

de seguridad y no lo he visto salir ni entrar en ninguno de mis turnos. El

personal de seguridad no puede comprobar cinco días de grabaciones

continuas. Ya se lo he dicho a tus amigos. Si les dejara subir estaría

poniendo en riesgo mi puesto de trabajo.

Me sorprende el cambio repentino que ha sufrido Calvin en cuestiones

de etiqueta de conserjería. Si hubiese sido así de profesional y testarudo

cuando vine a ver a Terry el domingo, quizá no habría sucedido aquel

altercado. Pero entonces todavía sería felizmente ajena a su problemilla.

Archie se pega a mi espalda.

—¡Mierda!,¡Déjanos subir! —grita por encima de mi hombro.

Me estremezco ligeramente, aunque entiendo su desazón. Yo también

me siento bastante frustrada. Sólo quiero que Calvin los deje pasar y así

poder marcharme. Tengo la sensación de que las paredes se me caen

encima. Veo a Terry recorriendo el suelo de mármol conmigo en brazos.

Todas las imágenes que inundan mi mente parecen más claras ahora que

estoy aquí.

Me vuelvo y veo cómo Jack apoya la mano en el hombro de Archie con

cara de pocos amigos. Es su forma de decirle que se calme. No quería tener

que recurrir a eso, pero no podrán controlar su temperamento mucho más

tiempo.

—Calvin, no quiero tener que chantajearte —digo con firmeza

volviéndome hacia él. Me mira confundido, y noto cómo empieza a

devanarse los sesos pensando con qué podría comprarlo—. No quisiera que

nadie se enterara de las frecuentes visitas del señor Gómez, o de la afición

del señor Holland por las chicas tailandesas...

Calvin arruga el semblante en un gesto derrotado.

—Candy, eso es jugar sucio.

—No me dejas elección, Calvin —espeto.

Él sacude la cabeza y nos señala el ascensor mientras masculla

insultos entre dientes.

—¡Genial! —exclama Archie mientras se dirigen al ascensor que sube al

ático.

No sé cómo, pero de repente mis pies se despegan del suelo y

empiezan a avanzar tras ellos.

—Es posible que Terry haya cambiado el código —digo a sus

espaldas.

Archie se vuelve con expresión alarmada.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Si lo ha hecho, no hay manera de subir.

De repente estoy delante del ascensor, inspirando hondo e

introduciendo el código de la promotora. Las puertas se abren,

acompañadas de un coro de suspiros de alivio, y todos entran. Yo me quedo

fuera y miro a Archie, que sonríe y me invita a subir con un leve gesto de la

cabeza.

Lo hago.

Entro en el ascensor, con Archie y Antony a un lado y Jack al otro. Vuelvo

a introducir el código. Subimos en un silencio incómodo y, cuando

finalmente se detiene, nos encontramos con la puerta doble que da al ático

de Terry.

Archie es el primero en salir del ascensor. Camina hacia la entrada y

acciona la manija con calma antes de comenzar a aporrear la puerta como

un loco.

—¡Terry! ¡Abre la puta puerta!

Antony y Jack se acercan y apartan. Jack intenta abrir, pero no lo

consigue. No puedo evitar pensar que tal vez yo fuera la última persona en

salir del ático. Recuerdo que di un portazo con todas mis fuerzas.

—Archie, puede que ni siquiera esté ahí dentro —lo tranquiliza

Antony.—

¡¿Y entonces dónde está?! —chilla Archie.

—Está aquí —ruge Jack—. Y ese cabrón lleva demasiado tiempo

ahogando las penas. Tiene un negocio que atender.

Sigo de pie dentro del ascensor cuando las puertas empiezan a

cerrarse y me sacan de mi ensimismamiento. Por acto reflejo, salgo al

vestíbulo del ático. Sé que dije que conseguiría que los dejaran subir y

luego me marcharía, sé que debería irme, pero ver a Archie en ese estado ha

hecho que me preocupe más todavía, y las palabras de Jack resuenan en mi

mente. ¿Ahogando las penas o ahogándose en vodka? Si me quedo,

¿volveré a enfrentarme a ese Terry borracho e iracundo?

Antony llama a la puerta con calma. Es absurdo. Si los golpes frenéticos

de Archie no han obtenido respuesta, dudo mucho que éstos vayan a tenerla.

Se aparta y tira de Archie hacia mí.

—Candy, ¿has intentado llamarlo por teléfono? —pregunta Antony.

—¡No! —replico. ¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho? Estoy segura de

que no querría hablar conmigo.

—¿Puedes intentarlo? —me pregunta Archie con tono de súplica.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No lo cogerá, Archie.

—Candy, inténtalo, por favor —insiste Antony.

A regañadientes, saco mi móvil del bolso, abro la lista de contactos,

llamo a Terry y sostengo el teléfono pegado a la oreja mientras Archie y

Antony me observan nerviosos. No tengo ni idea de qué voy a decirle si

responde.

Antony vuelve de repente la cabeza hacia la puerta.

—Está sonando.

Se vuelve de nuevo hacia mí esperando a que diga algo, pero salta el

contestador. Se me encoge el corazón. No quiere hablar conmigo. Me

dispongo a regresar al ascensor, herida por su rechazo, pero entonces oigo

un fuerte impacto.

Archie, Antony y yo volvemos la cabeza al instante hacia la doble puerta

que da al apartamento de Terry y vemos a Jack al otro lado, rodeado de un

marco astillado. Nos hace un gesto con la cabeza, y los otros dos hombres

corren al interior. Yo los sigo, vacilante. Sólo puedo pensar en mi último

descubrimiento aquí. ¿Por qué avanzo en esta dirección?

«¡Da media vuelta! ¡Métete en el ascensor! ¡Vete YA!»

Pero no lo hago. Me quedo en el umbral y, por lo que parece, nada ha

cambiado. Todo da la impresión de estar en su sitio. Me adentro un poco

más en el espacio diáfano mientras oigo cómo los chicos corren arriba y

abajo buscando a Terry y, cuando diviso la escalera, veo que la botella de

vodka vacía sigue sobre la consola. Después observo que la terraza está

abierta de par en par. Me acerco con cautela hacia allí. Los demás siguen

registrando el apartamento, abriendo y cerrando puertas y gritando su

nombre.

Yo, en cambio, me arrastro hacia la terraza. Sé por qué. Es el mismo

magnetismo que me lleva hacia Terry siempre que está cerca, pero

¿realmente quiero saber qué se esconde fuera? Sé que no será mi Terry.

¿Quiero volver a verlo en ese estado tan horrible, tan agresivo y tan

detestable? No, claro que no, pero tampoco parece que pueda dar media

vuelta.

Conforme me aproximo a las puertas abiertas, intento preparar los

ojos para ver un despojo ebrio tirado sobre una de las tumbonas

sosteniendo una botella de vodka, pero lo que me encuentro es el cuerpo

inconsciente de Terry, desnudo, tumbado boca abajo sobre el entarimado.

Me quedo sin aliento y el pulso me golpea en la sien.

—¡Está aquí! —chillo mientras corro hacia su cuerpo inerte, dejo caer

el bolso y me echo al suelo a su lado.

Lo agarro de sus anchos hombros e intento ponerlo boca arriba. No sé

de dónde saco la fuerza, pero el caso es que lo consigo y hago girar su

cuerpo hasta que su cabeza descansa sobre mi regazo. Empiezo a pasarle

las manos desesperadamente por el rostro y advierto que todavía tiene la

mano hinchada y magullada, con sangre en los nudillos.

—Terry, despierta. Por favor, despierta —ruego cediendo ante la

histeria al ver al hombre al que amo tumbado inconsciente sobre mis

piernas. Las lágrimas ruedan por mi rostro y se precipitan sobre sus

mejillas—. Terry, por favor. —Le acaricio consternada la cara, el pecho y

el pelo. Parece demacrado, ha perdido peso, y una barba de una semana le

cubre el mentón.

—Cabrón —ruge Jack cuando me encuentra en el suelo de la terraza

con Terry sobre mi regazo.

—No sé si respira —sollozo, y miro con ojos vidriosos al hombre

corpulento que avanza hacia mí. ¿Por qué no lo he comprobado todavía? Es

el primer paso en primeros auxilios. Le agarro la muñeca, pero mis manos

temblorosas me impiden sostenerlo quieto para detectarle el pulso.

—Espera —ordena Jack, y se arrodilla y me arrebata el brazo de

Terry. Alzo la vista y veo que Archie llega corriendo hasta la puerta.

—¡Pero ¿qué...?!

Las lágrimas invaden mis ojos de manera incontrolable y todo parece

moverse a cámara lenta. Archie se acerca, se agacha a mi lado y empieza a

frotarme el brazo.

—Voy a llamar a una ambulancia —dice Antony inmediatamente al

vernos apiñados alrededor de la figura inmóvil de Terry.

—Espera —ladra Jack con aspereza mientras se inclina sobre él, le

separa los labios resecos e inspecciona cada parte de su cuerpo laxo—. El

muy idiora tiene un coma etílico.

Miro a Archie y a Antony, pero no entiendo sus reacciones ante la

conclusión de Jack. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Podría estar medio muerto.

Definitivamente lo parece.

—Creo que deberíamos llamar a la ambulancia —insisto sorbiéndome

la nariz.

Jack me mira con compasión. Hasta ahora sólo había visto una

expresión impasible en su rostro severo, así que el modo en que me mira

ahora, apenado y como si yo fuera algo ingenua, me resulta curiosamente

reconfortante.

—Candy, niña, lo he visto así más de una vez. Lo único que necesita es

una cama y algunos cuidados para salir de ésta, no un médico. Al menos,

no de ese tipo —dice, y sacude la cabeza.

Vaya. ¿Cuántas veces son «más de una vez»? Por lo visto, Jack sabe

lo que se hace. No parece preocuparle ver a Terry postrado sobre mi regazo,

y en cambio yo estoy hecha un manojo de nervios. Archie y Antony tampoco

están muy bien que digamos. ¿Lo habrán visto así antes también?

Jack me pellizca la mejilla y se levanta del suelo. Es la primera vez

que lo oigo hablar tanto. El grandullón silencioso ha resultado ser un

grandullón simpático, pero sigo pensando que no me gustaría que se

enojara conmigo.

—¿Qué le ha pasado en la mano? —pregunta Archie al ver la sangre y

los cardenales.

La verdad es que tiene un aspecto horrible y seguramente necesitará

que le echen un vistazo.

—Rompió la ventanilla de su coche —sollozo, y todos me observan

—. El día que discutimos en casa de Annie —añado, casi avergonzada.

—¿Lo llevamos a la cama? —pregunta Antony con timidez.

—Al sofá —ordena Jack. Hemos vuelto a las respuestas escuetas.

Archie se levanta y recoge una botella de vodka vacía de debajo de la

tumbona. La mira con auténtico asco y la estrella contra un macetero

elevado. Me estremezco ante el fuerte estrépito que crea a nuestro

alrededor, pero lo más importante es que Terry también lo hace.

—¿Terry? —Lo llamo y lo sacudo ligeramente—. Terry, por favor,

abre los ojos.

Archie, Antony y Jack se acercan y Terry empieza a llevarse el brazo

tembloroso a la cabeza. Se lo agarro y vuelvo a apoyarlo a un lado, pero en

cuanto lo suelto, lo levanta de nuevo delante de mi cara mientras farfulla

algo ininteligible y comienza a mover las piernas.

—Te está buscando, niña —dice Jack con voz tranquila.

Miro al hombre, sorprendida, y él asiente. ¿Me está buscando a mí?

Le tomo la mano de nuevo, se la guío hacia mi rostro y apoyo su palma

abierta contra mi mejilla. Se calma al instante. Su tacto frío sobre mi cara

no me reconforta, pero a él parece aliviarlo, de modo que lo mantengo ahí

y dejo que me sienta, horrorizada al pensar que probablemente lleve días

aquí tirado en la terraza, desnudo e inconsciente. Aunque estemos a

mediados de mayo y las temperaturas sean agradables durante el día, por la

noche descienden. ¿Por qué me alejé de él? Debería haberme quedado a

tranquilizarlo en lugar de marcharme.

—Voy a subir a por sábanas y mantas —dice Antony, y entra de nuevo

en el apartamento.

—¿Vamos? —pregunta Jack al tiempo que señala a Terry con la

cabeza.

A regañadientes, lo suelto y dejo que Archie y Jack lo tomen cada uno

por un lado para levantarlo de manera coordinada. Cuando lo apartan de

mis piernas, me incorporo y me adelanto para despejarles el camino. Retiro

los millones de cojines que hay sobre la rinconera de piel (que yo misma

me encargué de adquirir) para que parezca más una cama.

Antony baja la escalera cargado de mantas. Archie y Jack esperan

pacientemente con el peso desnudo de Terry repartido equitativamente

entre ambos. Tomo un cubrecama de terciopelo, lo despliego sobre el frío

cuero y me aparto para que Jack y Archie lo coloquen encima del sofá antes

de acomodarle la cabeza sobre unas almohadas y cubrirle el cuerpo con una

manta. Me arrodillo a su lado y le acaricio el rostro hirsuto.

La culpa me invade y empiezo a llorar otra vez. Podría haber evitado

todo esto. Si no me hubiera largado de aquel modo, ahora no se encontraría

en este estado. Debería haberme quedado, haberlo calmado y haber

esperado a que recobrara la sobriedad. Me doy asco.

—Candy, ¿estás bien? —oigo preguntar a Antony por encima de mis

sollozos contenidos, y entonces noto que una mano empieza a acariciarme

la espalda.

Me sorbo los mocos y me limpio la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

—Perdonadme, estoy bien.

—No te disculpes —suspira Archie.

Me inclino sobre Terry, pego mis labios a su frente y los dejo ahí unos

segundos. Cuando me levanto del suelo, su brazo sale disparado de debajo

de la manta y me agarra.

—¿Candy? —Tiene la voz ronca y los ojos, ligeramente abiertos,

inspeccionan la estancia. Cuando encuentran los míos, lo único que veo son

dos fosas vacías. Sus ojos normalmente azules y adictivos ahora parecen

negros. —Hola —digo, y coloco la mano sobre su brazo.

Intenta levantar la cabeza de la almohada, pero no hace falta que lo

reprenda. Antes de que me dé tiempo a empujarlo de nuevo hacia abajo,

deja de intentarlo.

—Lo siento —murmura con voz lastimera, y su mano empieza a

ascender por mi brazo hasta que encuentra mi rostro de nuevo—. Lo siento,

lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

—Para —susurro con un hilo de voz mientras lo ayudo a alcanzar mi

cara—. Para ya, por favor.

Vuelvo la cabeza hacia su mano, le beso la palma y, cuando lo miro de

nuevo, veo que tiene los ojos cerrados. Ha vuelto a perder el conocimiento.

Le tomo la mano, se la coloco sobre la manta y me aseguro de que está

bien arropado antes de levantarme y volverme hacia Archie, Antony y Jack,

que se encuentran de pie, observando en silencio cómo lo atiendo. Me

había olvidado por completo de que no estaba sola con Terry, pero no

siento la menor vergüenza.

—Voy a preparar café —dice Archie rompiendo el silencio, y se dirige a

la cocina, con Jack y Antony detrás.

Miro a Terry de nuevo y mi instinto me pide que me suba al sofá y me

acurruque con él, lo acaricie y lo tranquilice. Quizá debería hacerlo, pero

antes he de hablar con los chicos. Los sigo a la cocina, donde Archie y Antony

se hallan recogiendo los taburetes y Jack, levantando el congelador del

suelo. No estaba así cuando me marché el domingo. Está claro que Terry

entró en cólera.

—Tengo que irme pitando —anuncia Antony con pesar mientras coloca

el último taburete en su sitio—. He quedado con Karen.

Parece algo avergonzado.

—Vete tranquilo, amigo —responde Archie mientras busca las tazas—.

Luego te llamo.

—En el último armario a la derecha, en el estante de arriba —digo

para indicarle a Archie dónde se encuentran. Él me mira con expresión

socarrona.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Bien, entonces me marcho. Hablamos mañana —dice Antony.

Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y Jack se despide con su típico gesto de

la cabeza. Antony se marcha y Archie termina de preparar los cafés.

Lleva tres tazas de café a la isla, donde Jack y yo hemos tomado

asiento.

—Será mejor no probar suerte con la leche, si es que tiene. ¿Te gusta

solo? —me pregunta Archie.

Asiento y me pongo yo misma el azúcar. Jack también se sirve y, para

mi asombro, se echa cuatro cucharadas. Sé que no hay leche, pero si la

hubiera sería inútil compartirla.

—Bueno, y ahora que lo hemos encontrado —empieza Archie—, ¿qué

vamos a hacer con él? —bromea.

El Archie despreocupado de siempre ha vuelto, y es todo un alivio.

Verlo tan ansioso no hacía más que alimentar mi propia angustia y, visto lo

visto, tenía motivos para estar así. Siento escalofríos al imaginarme a Terry

aquí solo, sufriendo durante los últimos cinco días. ¿Cuánto tiempo más

habría permanecido ahí tirado si me hubiera negado a venir?

Probablemente habrían llamado a la policía.

Jack interviene:

—Todo va bien en La Mansión. No tenemos que preocuparnos por

eso. Volverá a la normalidad dentro de una semana, cuando se haya

recuperado de la resaca.

—¿No necesita rehabilitación? —pregunto—. O terapia, o algo. —No

tengo ni idea de cómo funcionan estas cosas.

Jack niega con la cabeza y vuelve a ponerse las gafas de sol.

Comienzo a plantearme su relación con Terry. Creía que era sólo un

empleado, pero parece ser que es el que más sabe de todo esto.

—No, nada de rehabilitación —asevera con firmeza—. No es un

alcohólico propiamente dicho. No está obsesionado con el alcohol, Candy.

Bebía para mejorar su estado de ánimo, para llenar un agujero. Cuando

empieza, no puede parar —dice, y me ofrece una pequeña sonrisa—. Y tú

ayudaste, niña.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué hice yo? —pregunto a la defensiva. No sé por qué me

duele tanto el comentario de Jack. Acaba de decirme que ayudé con la

situación, pero siento que insinúa que también podría haber contribuido a

su recaída.

Archie apoya su mano sobre la mía en el banco.

—Se había centrado en otra cosa.

—Pero lo dejé —digo en voz baja.

Sólo confirmo lo que ambos están pensando, aunque no éramos una

pareja formal como para dejarlo. No habíamos hablado acerca de nuestra

situación. No pusimos las cartas sobre la mesa respecto a toda esa mierda.

—No ha sido culpa tuya, Candy —me tranquiliza Archie—. Tú no sabías

nada.

—No me lo había contado —susurro—. De haberlo sabido, las cosas

habrían sido distintas —sigo defendiéndome.

No sé hasta qué punto habría sido diferente todo si Terry me lo

hubiera contado, o de haberlo descubierto por mí misma. Lo que sé es que

no quiero volver a verlo como el domingo pasado nunca más. Si me

marcho ahora, ¿volverá a suceder? O podría quedarme y ayudarlo, pero ¿lo

haría porque lo amo o porque me siento culpable? Puede que ni siquiera

me quiera aquí. Estaba furioso conmigo. Estoy hecha un lío.

Apoyo los codos en el banco y dejo caer la cabeza sobre mis manos.

¿Qué narices debo hacer?

—¿Candy? —La voz profunda de Jack me obliga a levantar la cabeza de

nuevo—. Es un buen hombre.

—¿Qué lo llevó a beber? ¿Es muy grave? —pregunto. Sé que es un

buen hombre, pero necesito saber más para entenderlo mejor.

—¡Quién sabe! —contesta Jack, y me mira—. No pienses que estaba

borracho perdido día sí, día también. No es eso. Si se encuentra en ese

estado es sólo porque se siente mal, no porque sea alcohólico.

—¿Y dejó de beber cuando aparecí yo? —No puedo creerlo.

Jack se echa a reír.

—Exacto, aunque tú has hecho que saque otras cualidades bastante

desagradables de su carácter, niña.

Frunzo el cejo aunque sé exactamente a qué se refiere, y por la

expresión burlona de Archie, él también. Dicen que Terry suele ser bastante

tranquilo, pero yo sólo he conocido al Terrence Grandchester tranquilo en contadas

ocasiones, y casi siempre era cuando se salía con la suya. La mayor parte

del tiempo lo único que vi fue a un obseso del control hasta lo irracional.

Incluso él mismo admitió que sólo era así conmigo..., _afortunada de mí._

¿A qué tendrían que enfrentarse si volviera a marcharme de nuevo?

—Me quedaré, pero si vuelve en sí y no me quiere aquí, les llamaré a

uno de los dos —les advierto.

El alivio de Archie es palpable.

—Eso no va a suceder, Candy.

Jack asiente.

—Yo he de volver a La Mansión y dirigir ese maldito negocio. —Se

levanta del taburete—. Candy, necesitas mi número. ¿Dónde está tu teléfono?

Miro a mi alrededor buscando mi bolso y entonces me doy cuenta de

que lo he dejado en la terraza. Me levanto y voy por él.

De vuelta a la cocina, veo que Terry sigue inconsciente. ¿Cuánto

tiempo estará así, y cuándo debería empezar a preocuparme? No tengo ni

idea de qué debo hacer.

Permanezco ahí, observándolo en silencio. Sus pestañas parpadean

levemente, su pecho se eleva y desciende a un ritmo estable. Incluso

inconsciente parece acongojado. Me acerco en silencio y le subo la manta

hasta la barbilla. No puedo evitarlo. Nunca antes lo había cuidado, pero me

sale de manera instintiva. Me arrodillo y apoyo mis labios sobre su fría

mejilla, deleitándome en el leve consuelo que obtengo del contacto antes

de continuar hacia la cocina.

Al entrar, veo que Jack se ha marchado.

—Ten. —Archie me pasa un trozo de papel—. Es el número de Jack.

—¿Tenía prisa? —pregunto. Podría haber esperado a que volviera.

—Nunca se queda más tiempo del necesario en ningún sitio. Oye, he

hablado con Annie. Va a traerte algo de ropa.

—Ah, bien. —Mi pobre ropa debe de estar mareada. No ha parado de

entrar y salir de esta casa.

—Gracias, Candy —dice Archie con sinceridad.

—No me las des —protesto, incómoda. En parte esto es culpa mía.

Archie se revuelve nervioso.

—Ya. Es que..., bueno, después de lo del domingo, y de la sorpresa en

La Mansión...

—Archie, no.

—Cuando bebe, bebe mucho. —Sonríe—. Es un hombre orgulloso,

Candy. Se moriría de vergüenza si supiera que lo hemos visto así.

Sí, me lo imagino. El Terry que yo conozco es fuerte, seguro de sí

mismo, dominante y muchas otras cosas más. La debilidad y la impotencia

no están incluidas en la larga lista de sus atributos. Quiero decirle a Archie

que lo de su problema con la bebida ha hecho que me olvide de lo de La

Mansión y de sus actividades, pero no es verdad. Ahora que estoy aquí y

que he visto de nuevo a Terry, todo vuelve a proyectarse con intensidad en

mi mente. Terry regenta un club de sexo. Además, es usuario de las

instalaciones de su propio club. Archie me lo confirmó, aunque fue bastante

evidente cuando me encontré con el marido de una de las conquistas de

Terry. En el fondo sabía que debía de ser promiscuo, que debía de ser un

mujeriego hedonista, pero no imaginaba hasta qué punto.

Nos pasamos la siguiente hora recogiendo envases vacíos por todo el

apartamento y metiéndolos en un par de bolsas de basura negras. Saco

todas las botellas de vodka de la nevera y vierto su contenido en el

fregadero. Estoy alucinando con la cantidad de bebida que tiene aquí; debe

de haber comprado una caja entera. Es obvio que planeaba quedarse aquí

solo con su vodka durante una buena temporada. Pero una cosa tengo clara:

yo no pienso volver a beberlo nunca más.

Calvin telefonea para decirme que una joven llamada Annir está en el

vestíbulo y, tras informarle sobre lo que nos hemos encontrado aquí,

bajamos a reunirnos con ella, cada uno cargado con una bolsa negra llena

de basura y botellas vacías. Tomo nota mentalmente de que hay que

arreglar la puerta rota.

Annie espera en el vestíbulo, bajo la estricta vigilancia de Calvin.

—Hola —saluda con cautela mientras nos acercamos arrastrando las

ruidosas bolsas con nosotros—. ¿Cómo está?

Suelto la bolsa, lo que provoca más ruido de cristales, y miro mal a

Calvin para que sepa que estoy muy enfadada con él. Si hubiera dejado a

Archie, a Antony o a Jack subir al ático antes, tal vez lo habríamos encontrado

borracho en lugar de totalmente comatoso. Al menos tiene la decencia de

parecer arrepentido.

—Está durmiendo —contesta Archie al ver que estoy demasiado

ocupada haciendo que el conserje se sienta culpable.

Cuando vuelvo a centrarme en Annie, veo que Archie le pasa el brazo

libre alrededor de la cintura y la abraza. Ella lo golpetea, juguetona.

—Toma. —Me pasa mi bolsa, que parece un yoyó que no para de ir de

casa de Annie al Lusso y viceversa—. He metido de todo un poco.

—Gracias —digo mientras la cojo.

—¿Vas a quedarte, entonces? —pregunta.

—Sí —contesto encogiéndome de hombros. Archie me mira con

agradecimiento, y en seguida vuelvo a sentirme incómoda.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —quiere saber Annie.

Buena pregunta. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan

estas cosas? Podría despertarse esta noche, o mañana, o pasado mañana.

Tengo trabajo que hacer, y he de buscar un apartamento. Miro a Archie en

busca de respuestas, pero él se encoge de hombros, cosa que no ayuda.

Miro de nuevo a Annie y me encojo de hombros yo también.

De pronto soy consciente de que he dejado a Terry solo arriba y me

entra el pánico. Podría despertarse y no ver a nadie.

—Debería subir otra vez —digo, volviéndome hacia los ascensores.

—Claro, tranquila. —Annie me insta a marcharme con un gesto de la

mano y luego coge la bolsa de basura del suelo—. Ya tiramos esto

nosotros.

Nos despedimos, le prometo que la llamaré por la mañana y regreso al

ascensor, dando instrucciones a Calvin por el camino de que mande arreglar

la ventanilla del coche de Terry y la puerta de su apartamento. Él, por

supuesto, se pone a ello de inmediato.

Cuando llego de nuevo al último piso, cierro la puerta, pero no se

queda asegurada del todo. Tiene que bastar hasta que alguien venga a

repararla. Entro en el salón. Terry sigue dormido.

¿Y ahora qué hago? Miro hacia abajo y veo que aún llevo puestos el

vestido gris topo y los tacones, así que me dirijo a la planta superior y me

autoasigno la habitación que está al otro extremo del descansillo. Me

quedo pasmada al ver todas las almohadas tiradas por el suelo y las

sábanas arrugadas tras mi breve descanso antes de que Terry me

transportara de nuevo a su cama después de la masacre del vestido. Me

dispongo a hacer la cama y a ponerme los vaqueros rotos y una camiseta

negra. No me vendría mal una ducha, pero no quiero dejar a Terry solo

mucho tiempo, así que eso tendrá que esperar.

Vuelvo abajo, me preparo un café solo y, mientras me lo tomo en la

cocina, pienso que sería una buena idea informarme un poco sobre el

alcoholismo. Terry debe de tener un ordenador en alguna parte.

Lo busco y encuentro un portátil en su estudio. Lo enciendo y siento

un inmenso alivio al ver que no me pide contraseña. Este hombre tiene

graves problemas con la seguridad. Lo llevo abajo y me acomodo en el

gran sillón que hay frente a Terry, para poder controlarlo. En Google,

tecleo «Alcohólicos» y aparecen diecisiete millones de resultados. No

obstante, en la parte superior de la página aparece «Alcohólicos

Anónimos». Supongo que es un buen sitio para empezar. Por mucho que

Jack diga que Terry no es alcohólico, yo tengo mis dudas.

Tras unas cuantas horas buscando en internet, siento que mis neuronas

no responden. Hay mucha información que asimilar: efectos a largo plazo,

problemas psiquiátricos, síntomas de abstinencia... Leo un artículo sobre

cómo algunos traumas infantiles llevan al alcoholismo, y me pregunto si a

Terry debió de sucederle algo de pequeño. De inmediato acude a mi mente

la horrible cicatriz que tiene en el abdomen. También existe una relación

genética, y entonces me pregunto si alguno de sus progenitores era

alcohólico. Hay tantísima información que no sé qué hacer con ella. Este

tipo de preguntas no se hacen así como así.

Mi mente retrocede al domingo pasado y a las cosas que me dijo:

«Eres una calientabraguetas, Candy... Te necesitaba a ti y... tú... tú me

dejaste.» Y después lo dejé... una vez más.

Me dijo que no me lo había dicho porque no quería darme otra excusa

para dejarlo, pero también dijo que no era un alcohólico. Y Jack aseguró lo

mismo. Si es un problema y está relacionado con el alcohol, eso lo

convierte en un alcohólico, ¿no? Apago el portátil desesperada y dejo la

taza de café vacía sobre la mesita. Son sólo las diez en punto, pero estoy

agotada. No quiero irme arriba a la cama por si se despierta, y tampoco

quiero acomodarme mucho, así que tomo unos cuantos cojines, los

dispongo en el suelo a su lado y me recuesto con la cabeza apoyada en el

sofá, al tiempo que le acaricio el vello de sus brazos torneados. El contacto

me relaja. Los párpados empiezan a pesarme y me quedo dormida.

…

**Nota: **Hey ñiñas, espero tengan un lindo y productivo martes; ¿Soy la única a la que se le parte el corazón?, leer del estado vulnerable de Terry, me pone tan triste.

Nos leemos mañana.

Bss. Una melancólica…Paula Grandchester.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

—Te quiero.

Soy vagamente consciente de que su palma me sostiene la nuca y de

que me está pasando los dedos por el pelo. Es una sensación muy

reconfortante... y maravillosa. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con una

versión algo apagada de los ojos zafiro que tan bien conozco.

Me pongo de pie y me golpeo el tobillo con la mesita de café.

—¡Mierda! —maldigo.

—¡Esa boca! —me reprende con voz ronca.

Me agarro el tobillo, pero entonces me despierto del todo y recuerdo

dónde estoy. Bajo el pie y desvío la mirada hacia el sofá, donde encuentro

a Terry semiincorporado y con un aspecto espantoso; pero al menos está

consciente.

—¡Te has despertado! —exclamo.

Hace una mueca de dolor y se agarra la cabeza con la mano buena.

«Ay, mierda.»

Debe de tener una resaca monumental, y aquí estoy yo, dando gritos.

Reculo unos pocos pasos hasta dar con la silla que tengo detrás y me

siento. No sé qué decirle. No voy a preguntarle cómo se encuentra, es

bastante evidente, y no voy a darle una charla sobre seguridad personal ni

sobre cuestiones de salud. Lo que realmente quiero preguntarle es si

recuerda nuestra discusión. ¿Qué debería hacer?

No lo sé, así que decido sentarme con las manos sobre el regazo y

mantener la boca cerrada.

Observo cómo me mira y mi mente se inunda de cosas que anhelo

expresar pero no puedo. Deseo decirle que lo quiero, para empezar. Y

quiero preguntarle por qué no me había contado que regenta un club de

sexo, o que tiene un problema con la bebida. ¿Se estará preguntando qué

hago aquí? ¿Querrá que me marche? Joder, ¿necesita un trago? El silencio

me está matando.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —suelto, deseando al instante haber

mantenido la boca cerrada.

Él suspira y se inspecciona la mano herida.

—Fatal —sentencia.

Ah, bien. ¿Y ahora qué digo? No parece en absoluto contento de

verme, así que quizá debería irme antes de empujarlo a abrir otra botella.

Aunque en ese caso tendrá que salir a comprarla, y eso probablemente le dé

aún más motivos para enojarse conmigo.

Concluyo que debe de necesitar tomar líquidos, así que me levanto y

me dirijo a la cocina. Le llevaré un poco de agua y me marcharé.

—¿Adónde vas? —pregunta algo nervioso, incorporándose en el sofá.

—He pensado que necesitas beber agua —lo tranquilizo, un poco más

animada.

No quiere que me vaya. He visto esa expresión en su rostro muchas

veces. Normalmente tras ella suele aparecer el controlador dominante,

después de inmovilizarme en alguna parte, pero no voy a emocionarme en

exceso. No tiene fuerzas para perseguirme, inmovilizarme o dominarme en

estos momentos. Ese pensamiento me decepciona.

Mi respuesta lo tranquiliza. Sigo hacia la cocina y miro el reloj del

horno mientras tomo un vaso. Son las ocho en punto. He dormido diez horas

seguidas. No lo había hecho desde..., bueno, desde la última vez que estuve

con Terry.

Saco la botella de agua de la nevera y lleno el vaso antes de regresar

al inmenso espacio diáfano, donde me encuentro a Terry sentado en el sofá

con la cabeza entre las manos y la manta arrugada sobre su regazo.

Cuando llego donde está él, levanta los ojos y nuestras miradas se

encuentran. Le doy el agua. Toma el vaso con la mano sana y me roza con

los dedos. Retiro los míos rápidamente y el agua se derrama del vaso. No

sé por qué ha pasado eso, y la expresión de su rostro me parte el alma al

instante. Está temblando violentamente, y me pregunto si será el síndrome

de abstinencia. Estoy convencida de haber leído que los temblores son un

síntoma, junto con una larga lista de otros indicios.

Sigue mi mirada hasta su mano y niega con la cabeza. Es extraño.

Nunca nos había pasado esto. Ninguno de los dos sabe qué decir.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bebiste? —pregunto. Sé que estoy

entrando en un terreno pantanoso, pero tengo que decir algo.

Bebe un trago de agua y se deja caer de nuevo en el sofá. Sus

abdominales se ven más perfilados con la ligera pérdida de peso.

—No lo sé; ¿qué día es hoy?

—Sábado.

—¿Sábado? —pregunta, claramente estupefacto—. Mierda.

Imagino que eso significa que ha perdido mucho tiempo, pero no es

posible que haya estado encerrado en este ático bebiendo durante cinco

días seguidos. Habría acabado muerto, ¿no?

Y entonces vuelve a hacerse el silencio y yo me siento de nuevo en el

sillón que está justo enfrente de él, buscando algo adecuado que decir.

Detesto esto. Normalmente me abalanzaría sobre él, lo rodearía con mis

brazos y dejaría que me ahogara a besos sin pensarlo dos veces, pero se

encuentra muy débil (cosa difícil de asumir, teniendo en cuenta su

constitución alta y atlética). Mi hombre fuerte y duro está hecho un

despojo tembloroso, y eso me está matando. Y, para colmo de males, ni

siquiera sé si querría que lo hiciera. Ni si quiero hacerlo yo. Este hombre

no es el tipo del que me enamoré. ¿Es éste el auténtico Terry?

Se sienta y juguetea con el vaso pensativamente; la sensación familiar

de verlo cavilar me resulta reconfortante, es una pequeña parte de él que

reconozco, pero no soporto este silencio.

—Terry, ¿puedo hacer algo? —pregunto, desesperada, rogando para

mis adentros que me diga algo, lo que sea.

Suspira.

—Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer, Candy. Pero no voy a pedirte que

hagas ninguna de ellas —dice sin mirarme.

Quiero gritarle, decirle todo lo que me ha hecho. Verlo ahí, desaliñado

y pasando el dedo por el borde del vaso, no hace sino reforzar la parte

sensata de mi cerebro que me insta a huir.

—¿Quieres ducharte? —pregunto. No puedo seguir aquí sentada en

silencio o acabaré tirándome de los pelos.

Se inclina hacia adelante y hace una mueca de dolor.

—Claro —masculla.

Le cuesta ponerse de pie y me siento como una auténtica zorra por no

ayudarlo, pero no sé si quiere que lo haga ni tampoco si soy capaz de

hacerlo. El ambiente entre nosotros es muy tenso.

Al levantarse, las frazadas le caen a los pies; mira hacia abajo y ve

que está desnudo.

—Mierda —maldice, y se agacha para tomar una de las mantas. Se la

envuelve alrededor de la cintura y se vuelve hacia mí—. Lo siento —dice

encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Lo siente?

Como si no lo hubiera visto desnudo antes. De hecho, lo he visto

muchas veces. Según sus propias palabras, no hay ni un solo milímetro de

mi cuerpo que no lo haya tenido dentro o encima.

Dejo caer los hombros y suspiro mientras empiezo a subir con él la

escalera hasta la suite principal. Nos lleva un tiempo, y lo pasamos en un

incómodo silencio, pero lo conseguimos. No sé cuánto más puedo

permanecer aquí. Esto es muy diferente de lo que estoy acostumbrada con

este hombre.

—¿Te apetece más un baño? —pregunto adelantándome de camino al

lavabo. Parece exhausto tras el esfuerzo, así que no creo que consiga

mantenerse de pie en la ducha. Un buen baño le relajará los músculos y le

hará bien.

Él se encoge de hombros de nuevo.

—Bueno.

Ok, le doy un baño y me marcho. No puedo hacer esto. Éste es el

hombre al que empezaba a creer que conocía, a quien deseaba

desesperadamente conocer, pero me tortura haber descubierto que no lo

conozco en absoluto, ni siquiera un poco. Llamaré a Jack para ver qué me

aconseja que haga. No estoy hecha para esto. Está callado, encerrado en sí

mismo, y todas las cosas dolorosas que me gritó durante nuestra discusión

parecen más altas y más claras cuanto más tiempo paso aquí. ¿Por qué me

metí en ese ascensor?

Abro el enorme grifo y coloco la mano debajo hasta que el agua sale a

la temperatura adecuada mientras hago todo lo posible por no pensar en

conversaciones de bañera y en el hecho de que el propio Terry proclamó

que ahora era un hombre de baño (pero sólo cuando yo estoy con él). Pongo

el tapón y dejo que corra el agua, consciente de que la inmensa tina tardará

una eternidad en llenarse.

Me vuelvo y me encuentro frente al mueble del lavabo. Ahí es donde

tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro sexual. En este baño nos hemos duchado

juntos, nos hemos bañado juntos y hemos tenido muchas sesiones de sexo

vaporoso juntos. Y también aquí es donde lo vi por última vez.

«¡Basta!»

Bloqueo esos pensamientos y me mantengo ocupada buscando sales

de baño y entreteniéndome con otras tonterías mientras Terry permanece

apoyado contra la pared en silencio. Efectivamente, la bañera tarda una

vida en llenarse, y empiezo a desear haberme limitado a meterlo en la

ducha.

Por fin parece que se ha llenado lo suficiente.

—Ya puedes entrar —digo brevemente mientras salgo del baño.

Nunca me había sentido tan obligada a huir de su presencia. Me he largado

con pataletas y he evitado que me tocara por miedo a perder la cabeza, pero

jamás había querido marcharme realmente. Ahora sí.

—Actúas como una extraña —apunta con voz suave cuando llego a la

detengo en seco. Esta situación me resulta muy dolorosa.

—Me siento como una extraña —respondo sin volverme, tragando

saliva e intentando evitar los temblores que amenazan con invadir mi

cuerpo.

Vuelve a hacerse el silencio y mi cerebro es un caos de instrucciones

contradictorias. La verdad es que no sé qué hacer. Pensaba que el dolor ya

no podía empeorar más. Creía que ya me encontraba en el peor de los

infiernos. Pero me equivocaba. Verlo así me está matando. Tengo que irme

y continuar con mi lucha por superar esta relación. Siento que ahora que lo

he visto de nuevo he retrocedido varios pasos, pero la verdad es que no

había hecho ningún avance en mi recuperación. En todo caso, esto hará que

todo el doloroso proceso resulte más sencillo.

—Por favor, mírame, Candy.

Sus palabras, más una súplica que sus típicas órdenes, hacen que el

corazón se me desboque. Incluso su voz suena diferente. No es el rugido

grave, ronco y sexy al que estoy acostumbrada. Ahora es afónica.

Me vuelvo lentamente para mirar a ese hombre extraño y veo que se

está mordiendo el labio inferior y me observa a través de unos ojos azules y ahora

hundidos.

—No puedo hacer esto. —Doy media vuelta y me marcho. Mi corazón

palpita con fuerza, aunque cada vez más despacio. Sin duda, no tardará en

detenerse.

—¡Candy!

Oigo que viene tras de mí, pero no me doy la vuelta. Apenas tiene

fuerzas, así que quizá esta vez consiga escapar de él. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió

venir aquí? Las imágenes del domingo pasado inundan mi cabeza mientras

desciendo a toda prisa, con la vista borrosa y las piernas entumecidas.

Cuando llego al pie de la escalera, siento el tacto familiar de su mano

agarrándome de la muñeca. Presa del pánico, me vuelvo y lo aparto de un

empujón.

—¡No! —grito frenéticamente intentando liberarme de su firme

sujeción—. ¡No me toques!

—Candy, no hagas esto —me ruega, y me agarra de la otra muñeca

sosteniéndome delante de él—. ¡Para!

Me desmorono en el suelo, sintiéndome frágil e impotente. Ya estoy

herida, pero puede asestarme el golpe mortal que acabará conmigo.

—Por favor, no —gimoteo—. No me hagas esto más difícil.

Él se deja caer al suelo conmigo, me coloca sobre su regazo y me

aprieta contra su pecho. Yo sollozo sin parar contra su torso. No puedo

evitarlo.

Hunde su rostro en mi pelo.

—Lo siento —susurra—. Lo siento muchísimo. No me lo merezco,

pero dame una oportunidad. —Me aprieta con fuerza—. Necesito otra

oportunidad.

—No sé qué hacer —digo con sinceridad.

De verdad que no sé qué hacer. Siento la necesidad de escapar de él,

aunque al mismo tiempo siento la necesidad de quedarme y dejar que haga

mejor las cosas. Pero si me quedo, ¿me asestará ese golpe de gracia? Y si

me marcho, ¿estaré dándonos yo el golpe de gracia a ambos?

Lo único que sé es que éste no es el Terry asertivo, firme y fuerte, el

Terry que cavila cuando lo desafío, y el que me agarra con fuerza cuando

amenazo con dejarlo y me folla hasta que pierdo el sentido. Éste no es mi

hombre.

—No vuelvas a alejarte de mí —me suplica abrazándome con

firmeza, y noto que ha aflojado los grilletes.

Me aparto, me seco el rostro empapado de lágrimas con el dorso de la

mano y la mirada fija en su estómago. Su enorme cicatriz resalta ahora

más que nunca. No puedo mirarlo a los ojos. Ya no me resultan familiares.

No están oscuros de ira ni brillantes de placer; ni entornados con furia, ni

cargados de deseo por mí. Son fosas vacías que no me ofrecen ningún

consuelo. No obstante, a pesar de ello, sé que si salgo por esa puerta será

mi fin. Mi única esperanza es quedarme aquí y hallar las respuestas que

necesito, y rezar para que no acaben conmigo. Él tiene el poder de

destruirme.

Desliza su mano fría bajo mi barbilla y levanta mi cara hacia la suya.

—Voy a hacer esto bien. Voy a conseguir que lo recuerdes, Candy.

Lo miro a los ojos y veo determinación reflejada en la bruma azul de

sus ojos. La determinación es buena, pero ¿borra el dolor y la locura que la

preceden?

—¿Puedes hacer que lo recuerde de una manera convencional? —le

pregunto en serio. No es ninguna broma, pero él sonríe ligeramente.

—Desde ahora ése será mi objetivo. Haré lo que haga falta.

Pronuncia esas palabras, las mismas que dijo la noche de la

inauguración del Lusso, con idéntica convicción que entonces. Cumplió su

promesa de demostrar que yo lo deseaba. Una pequeña chispa de esperanza

ilumina mi apesadumbrado corazón. Vuelvo a hundir el rostro en su pecho

y me aferro a él. Lo creo.

Un suspiro silencioso escapa de sus labios mientras me estrecha con

fuerza y permanece así como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Seguramente así sea. Y la mía también.

—Se te va a enfriar el agua —murmuro contra su pecho desnudo.

Un rato después, todavía seguimos tirados en el suelo abrazados con

fuerza. —Estoy a gusto —protesta, y percibo algo de familiaridad en su tono.

—También necesitas comer —le informo. Se me hace raro darle

órdenes—. Y deberían verte esa mano. ¿Te duele?

—Mucho —confirma.

No me extraña. Tiene un aspecto horrible. Espero que no se la haya

roto, porque después de cinco días sin tratamiento médico los huesos

podrían habérsele soldado mal.

—Vamos. —Me despego de su abrazo. Él gruñe, pero finalmente me

suelta. Una vez de pie, le tiendo la mano, y él me mira con una leve sonrisa

antes de aceptarla y levantarse también.

Subimos en silencio y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la suite principal.

—Adentro —lo insto señalando la bañera.

—¿Ahora eres tú quien da las órdenes? —dice arqueando las cejas. Él

también encuentra extraña esta vuelta de tuerca.

—Eso parece —respondo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la

tina.

Él empieza a morderse el labio, sin hacer ademán de meterse en el

agua.

—¿Te metes conmigo? —pregunta con voz tranquila.

De repente me siento incómoda y fuera de lugar.

—No puedo. —Niego con la cabeza y retrocedo ligeramente. Esto va

en contra de todos mis impulsos, pero sé que en cuanto me rinda a sus

afectos y a su tacto, me desviaré de mi objetivo de aclararme las ideas y

obtener respuestas.

—Candy, me estás pidiendo que no te toque. Eso va en contra de todos

mis instintos.

—Terry, por favor. Necesito tiempo.

—Candy, no tocarte es antinatural. No está bien.

Tiene razón, pero no debo dejarme absorber por él. He de mantener la

cabeza fría, porque en cuanto me pone las manos encima olvido mi

propósito.

No le contesto. Vuelvo a mirar la bañera y después a él, que sacude la

cabeza, se quita la manta de la cintura, se mete en el agua y se sienta a

regañadientes. Tomo un recipiente del mueble del lavabo y me agacho a su

lado para lavarle el pelo.

—No es lo mismo si no te metes dentro conmigo —gruñe. Se inclina

hacia atrás y cierra los ojos.

Hago caso omiso de sus protestas y empiezo a lavarle el pelo y a

enjabonar su cuerpo esbelto de la cabeza a los pies, luchando contra las

inevitables chispas que saltan en mi interior al contacto con su piel.

Me entretengo un poco más alrededor de la cicatriz de su abdomen

esperando para mis adentros que esto lo invite a explicarme cómo se la

hizo, pero no me lo dice. Mantiene los ojos y la boca cerrados. Tengo la

sensación de que va a ser una ardua tarea. Nunca me cuenta nada, y evita

mis preguntas con una advertencia severa o usando tácticas de distracción.

No puedo dejar que vuelva a pasar, y para ello necesitaré toda mi

determinación y mi fuerza de voluntad. No me sale de manera natural

resistirme a él.

Le paso la mano por el rostro hirsuto.

—Tienes que afeitarte.

Abre los ojos, se lleva la mano buena a la barbilla y se acaricia la

barba.—

¿No te gusta?

—Tú me gustas de todas formas.

«¡Excepto borracho!»

Por la expresión que cruza su rostro, estoy casi convencida de que me

ha leído la mente, aunque lo más probable es que él haya pensado

exactamente lo mismo.

—No pienso beber ni una gota más —afirma con rotundidad

mirándome directamente a los ojos mientras pronuncia su voto.

—Pareces muy seguro —respondo tranquilamente.

—Lo estoy. —Se incorpora en el baño y se vuelve para mirarme.

Levanta la mano maltrecha para tomarme la cara y compone una mueca de

dolor al ver que no puede hacerlo—. Lo digo en serio, nunca jamás. Te lo

prometo. —Parece sincero—. No soy un alcohólico empedernido, Candy.

Admito que se me va un poco de las manos cuando me tomo un trago, y

que me cuesta parar, pero puedo elegir si bebo o no. Me encontraba muy

mal cuando me dejaste. Sólo quería aliviar mi dolor.

Se me encoge el corazón y siento una mezcla de alivio y duda. Todo el

mundo se descontrola cuando bebe, ¿no?

—Pero volví —digo apartando la mirada e intentando dar forma a lo

que necesito decir. Miles de palabras han estado oprimiéndome la mente

desde hace días, pero ahora no me viene ninguna a la cabeza—. ¿Por qué

no me lo habías contado? ¿Es a eso a lo que te referías cuando dijiste que

el daño sería mayor si te dejaba?

Agacha la cabeza.

—No debería haber dicho eso.

—No, no deberías.

Vuelve a mirarme a los ojos.

—Sólo quería que te quedaras. Me quedé sorprendido cuando me

dijiste que tenía un hotel encantador. —Sonríe ligeramente y yo me siento

idiota—. Todo fue muy intenso y muy de prisa. No sabía cómo contártelo.

No quería que salieras corriendo de nuevo. No parabas de huir. —Se

detiene en cada una de estas últimas palabras como deletreándolas.

Todavía se siente frustrado por mis constantes evasiones. Aunque tenía

motivos. Todo ese tiempo sabía que debía escapar de él.

—Pero no iba muy lejos, ¿verdad? No me dejabas.

—Iba a contártelo. No esperaba que vinieras a La Mansión así. No

estaba preparado, Candy.

No hace falta que lo jure. Todas las demás veces que había visitado el

supuesto hotel, me escoltaban o me encerraban en el despacho de Terry.

Estoy segura de que el personal estaba advertido de que no debía hablar

conmigo y de que nadie debía acercarse a Terry cuando yo estaba con él. Y,

es verdad, todo fue muy intenso y muy de prisa, pero yo no tuve nada que

ver con eso. Joder, tenemos mucho de que hablar. Necesito que me cuente

algunas cosas. Aquel ser pequeño y despreciable al que Terry golpeó en La

Mansión tenía cosas muy interesantes que decir. ¿Tenía Terry una aventura

con su mujer?

Son tantas las preguntas...

Suspiro.

—Venga, te estás arrugando. —Le paso una toalla y él también

suspira antes de impulsarse hacia arriba agarrándose a un lado de la bañera

con la mano sana. Sale de la tina y le paso la toalla por todo el cuerpo

mientras me observa detenidamente.

Sus labios se curvan hacia arriba formando lo que parece ser una

sonrisa cuando le seco el cuello.

—Hace algunas semanas era yo el que aliviaba tu resaca —dice

tranquilamente.

—Seguro que a ti te duele la cabeza bastante más que a mí entonces

—replico restándole importancia a aquel recuerdo y colocándole la toalla

alrededor de la cintura—. Ahora, a comer, y después al hospital.

—¿Al hospital? —espeta, azorado—. No necesito ningún hospital,

Candy.

—Tu mano, sí —le aclaro. Probablemente crea que quiero ingresarlo

en una clínica de desintoxicación.

Al ver a lo que me refería, levanta la mano y se la inspecciona. La

sangre ha desaparecido, pero sigue teniendo mal aspecto.

—Está bien —gruñe.

—Yo creo que no —protesto con ternura.

—Candy, no necesito ir al hospital.

—Pues no vayas. —Doy media vuelta y me dirijo a la habitación.

Él me sigue, se sienta a los pies de la cama y observa cómo

desaparezco en el inmenso vestidor. Rebusco entre su ropa y tomo un

pantalón de chándal gris y una camiseta blanca. Necesita estar cómodo.

Saco unos bóxeres de la cómoda y, al volver al cuarto, me lo encuentro

tirado de nuevo sobre la cama. Subir la escalera y darse un baño lo han

dejado molido. Me resulta difícil imaginar lo que debe de ser sufrir una

resaca de semejante magnitud.

—Ponte esto. —Dejo la ropa en la cama a su lado, él se vuelve para

inspeccionar lo que he seleccionado y exhala un suspiro de cansancio.

Al ver que no tiene intención de vestirse, tomo los calzoncillos, me

arrodillo delante de él y los sostengo ante sus pies. Me ha hecho esto

muchas veces. Le doy un golpecito en el tobillo y él se incorpora en la

cama, me mira, y un pequeño brillo se enciende en sus ojos. Otro rasgo

familiar.

Sin decir nada, mete los pies por las perneras y se levanta para que

pueda subirle la prenda interior pero, cuando estoy a medio camino, la

toalla se le cae y me encuentro ante su enorme erección.

Suelto los calzoncillos y me alejo de él como si fuera a quemarme o

algo así. Parece ser que algunas partes de su cuerpo siguen siendo muy

funcionales, pienso para mis adentros mientras intento fingir que esa

prolongación dura como el acero que se encuentra al alcance de mi mano

no está ahí. Lo miro a la cara y, por primera vez, sus ojos brillan

plenamente, pero no es buena señal. He visto esa mirada en más de una

ocasión, muchas, de hecho, y no es lo que necesito en estos momentos,

aunque mi cuerpo no está en absoluto de acuerdo con mi cerebro. Me

esfuerzo por controlar el impulso de empujarlo encima de la cama y

montarme a horcajadas sobre él. No pienso permitir que nos desviemos del

objetivo con el sexo. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Se agacha y se sube los calzoncillos del todo.

—Iré al hospital —dice finalmente—. Si quieres que vaya, iré.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—El hecho de que accedas a que te miren la mano no va a hacer que

caiga rendida a tus pies de gratitud —respondo con sequedad.

Él también frunce el ceño ante mi tono brusco.

—Voy a dejar pasar eso.

—Tienes que comer algo —murmuro. Doy media vuelta y salgo de la

habitación, dejando que Terry termine de ponerse los pantalones y la

camiseta.

Necesito que quiera estar bien, no que lo haga únicamente porque crea

que eso lo acercará más a mí. Eso no funcionará. Sólo sería otra forma de

manipulación, y he de evitar todo lo que influya en esa pequeña parte de mi

cerebro que funciona correctamente.

…

**Nota: **¡Ñiñas!, feliz ombligo de semana, espero y les haya gustado el capitulo; ¡Yeah!, por fin este par decidieron volver a intentarlo. Nos leemos mañana.

**LizCarter:** Jajaja creo que mas de una nos morimos por consolar el alma adolorida de Terry, y pues ya entradas todo lo demás. Gracias por comentar. Bss.

** : **Hey ñiña!, no se por que dices que no salen tus comentarios, si yo los leo todos y c/u de ellos, y por cierto te agradezco menormente por tomarte la molestia.

Lo se, ese fue un capitulo muy triste, cuando yo lo lei por primera vez, sentí como un pellizquito en el corazón (no exagero). Nos seguimos leyendo.

**cerezza0977:**Hola,espero este capitulo no te decepcione, ya que no sarieron las chispas que esperabas, pero ten paciencia que Terry a penas esta tomando vuelo. Espero seguir leyéndote.

**skarllet northman****: **Hola, yo también tengo el corazón rotito, mas no te preocupes;nada que un buen trozo de chocolate y un par de capítulos mas no pueda solucionar.

**Dulce lu: **Hola ñiña, feliz miércoles, bienvenida a al club de las territanas con el corazón roto, ese hombre necesita ayuda; imagino que todas nosotras estaríamos encantadas de dársela. Nos leemos.

**Erika L: **Hola, gracias por comentar.

"Claro que no; yo nunca dejaría incompletos estos fics, que no se te pase eso nunca por tu cabecita. En cuanto a lo de responder los comentarios que me dejan, mmm…, pues que te puedo escribir; en realidad siempre trato de responder a sus interrogantes u opiniones, mas no sé bien a que te refieras; puedo intentar ser más dinámica, antes les dejaba preguntas, pero creo que no les gustaban.

En fin, ¿sugerencias?; ¿Les gustaría que cambiara un poco la dinámica con la que me comunico con ustedes?

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, ya saben que para eso estamos, como digeran por ahí; NEW YEAR=NEW YOU

Bss. Paula Grandchester.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Examino el contenido del frigorífico. No puedo hacer nada con un bote de

nata montada, un frasco de crema de cacao y mantequilla de cacahuete.

Aunque Terry sí que podría hacer un montón de cosas, como un bocadillo

de Candy. Sacudo la cabeza y la dejo caer sobre el hombro.

—No tienes nada en la nevera —le digo cuando se acerca por detrás y

coge el frasco de mantequilla de cacahuete.

Acuna el frasco con el brazo, desenrosca la tapa con la mano sana y lo

deja sobre la isleta de la cocina, antes de encaramarse sobre un taburete y

proceder a meter el dedo y lamerlo hasta dejarlo reluciente.

—Iré al supermercado —digo. Cierro la puerta de la nevera y me

dirijo hacia la escalera.

—Iré contigo.

—Ok. —Sigo caminando.

—Iré porque quiero —dice con tranquilidad.

Me detengo en seco.

—Ok.

—Candy, ¿quieres mirarme? —Su tono es impaciente. No me gusta.

Me vuelvo para poder verlo, suplicándole en silencio que inicie la

conversación, pero él se limita a mirarme. Casi parece enfadado.

—Voy a vestirme.

Doy media vuelta de nuevo y lo dejo en la cocina.

Me ducho en el cuarto de baño del dormitorio de invitados y me

quedo de pie bajo el agua caliente durante una eternidad, como si pudiera

enjuagar todos mis problemas. Cuando por fin salgo de la ducha, revuelvo

entre mis maletas y descubro que Annie ha embutido un poco de todo en

ellas, literalmente. Me pongo un vestido azul aciano de los años cincuenta

con falda de vuelo y mis bailarinas de color crema antes de secarme el pelo

y recogérmelo con unas horquillas en la nuca. Un toque rápido de colorete

y de máscara de pestañas y he terminado.

Me miro al espejo, pero a pesar de mis intentos mi aspecto no ha

mejorado mucho. Tengo los ojos tan hundidos como los de Terry, y su

presencia no ha llenado el vacío que siento desde el domingo. Quizá lo he entendido todo mal. Quizá lo mejor para mí sería marcharme, porque lo

que es seguro es que no me siento mejor por estar aquí. Suspiro al ver mi

reflejo, intentando sonsacarle alguna respuesta, pero sé que el único que

puede darme las respuestas que busco está sentado en la cocina,

hinchándose a mantequilla de cacahuete. Tomo el bolso y bajo.

Está dormido. Lo miro, sentado en el sofá, con una pierna en alto y la

palma de la mano reposando sobre el pecho. Tiene la boca ligeramente

entreabierta y sus pestañas parpadean. Lo dejo, me marcho a la cocina para

tomarme la píldora y aprovecho el tiempo para mandarle un mensaje a

Annie, para que sepa que todo va bien, aunque no sea cierto, y luego

telefoneo a mi hermano. Con todo lo que ha pasado, se me había olvidado

que en teoría iba a quedar hoy con él.

—¿Candy?

—¡Tom! —Cómo me alegro de oír su voz—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Pues el hotel en el que hice la reserva me ha fallado, así que he

dormido en casa de Harvey —bromea.

Ignoro su pulla. Le da igual haber tenido que buscarse otro sitio donde

pasar la noche. Odiaba a Neal.

—¿Cómo están mamá y papá? —pregunto.

—Preocupados —contesta.

Sabía que iban a estarlo.

—No tienen por qué.

—Pues lo están. Y yo también. ¿Dónde estás?

«¡Mierda!»

¿Que dónde estoy? No puedo decirle dónde estoy exactamente, y con

quién.

—En casa de Annie —miento.

No es que Tom vaya a hablar con ella o a visitarla para averiguar la

verdad. Además, mamá sabe que iba a estar en casa de Annie, y estoy segura

de que se lo habrá dicho. ¿Me está poniendo a prueba?

Se hace el silencio en la línea telefónica al mencionar el nombre de

Annie.

—Ya veo —dice poco después—. ¿Todavía?

Ay, el desapego en su voz. Hace años que no se ven, pero parece ser

que el tiempo no lo cura todo.—Es temporal, Tom. Estoy buscando casa mientras hablamos.

En realidad, mientras hablamos estoy sentada en el ático del Lusso,

esperando a que el señor de La Mansión del Sexo —que tiene una jaqueca

de caballo y de quien estoy enamorada— se despierte para que pueda

llevarlo al hospital y le miren la mano (esa con la que atravesó una

ventanilla porque yo lo hice enojar). Empiezo a dar vueltas alrededor de la

isleta de la cocina.

—¿Has hablado con el idiota de tu ex? —me pregunta. Se nota el

desprecio en su voz.

—No, pero he oído que ha estado en contacto con mamá y papá. Muy

considerado por su parte.

—Será idiota. Tenemos que hablar de eso. Mamá me ha contado su

charla con Neal. Sé que es una sabandija, pero mamá está preocupada, y no

ayudó que no vinieras a Newquay.

—Llamé —digo en mi defensa.

—Ya, y sé que no le has contado toda la verdad. ¿Qué hay de ese

hombre nuevo?

Me quedo petrificada. Buena pregunta.

—Tom, hay cosas que una no puede contarles a sus padres.

—Pero sí que se las puedes contar a tu hermano —asegura.

—¿Puedo? —le suelto. Lo dudo mucho. Mi hermano mayor acabaría

junto con mi padre en la sección de infartos. Ésa es la razón por la que no

fui a Newquay: el interrogatorio y la regañina. Tendré que hacerles frente

en algún momento, pero no ahora mismo. Nunca me he alegrado tanto de

que mis padres vivan tan lejos.

—Sí, puedes. Así que, ¿cuándo te veo? —me pregunta, un poco más

animado.

¿Quiere verme o sacarme información?

—¿Mañana? —digo, a ver si cuela.

—Creía que habíamos quedado hoy. —Parece muy decepcionado.

Yo también. De verdad que tengo ganas de verlo, pero a la vez no

quiero.

—Lo siento. Es que estoy mirando varios sitios de alquiler, y luego

tengo que terminar una pila de dibujos —vuelvo a mentir, pero es que no

podría reunir las fuerzas necesarias para parecer medianamente normal en

tan poco espacio de tiempo. Tal vez mañana ya haya conseguido salir del

agujero de la depresión y la incertidumbre. Lo dudo mucho pero, al menos tendré tiempo para intentarlo.

—Genial, pasaremos el día juntos —dice confirmando mis temores.

¿Un día entero eludiendo sus preguntas?

—Ok. Llámame por la mañana —le digo. Secretamente, espero que

salga de juerga con sus amigos esta noche y que tenga una resaca tan

tremenda que no pueda llamarme hasta tarde. Necesito tiempo.

—Hecho. Mañana nos vemos, peque. —Y cuelga.

Empiezo a pensar en cómo salir de ésa pero, después de una hora

dando vueltas por el ático, no se me ha ocurrido nada. No puedo evitarlo

eternamente.

Suena el timbre del portero automático. Respondo, es Calvin.

—Candy, el de mantenimiento va de camino para arreglar la puerta. Ah,

y ya está cambiada la luna del coche del señor Grandchester.

—Gracias, Calvin. —Cuelgo y me dirijo a la puerta.

Le abro a un señor mayor que ya está inspeccionando los daños.

—¿Una estampida de rinocerontes? —pregunta rascándose la cabeza.

—Algo así —murmuro.

—Puedo asegurarla de forma provisional, pero tendré que cambiarla.

Haré el pedido y la avisaré cuando llegue —dice mientras deposita su caja

de herramientas en el suelo.

—Gracias.

Lo dejo cincelando trozos de madera astillada del marco de la puerta

y, al volverme, me encuentro a Terry medio dormido, mirando hacia la

entrada con recelo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta.

—Como tú no abrías, tu puerta principal se las tuvo que ver con Jack

—lo digo con sequedad.

Arquea las cejas pero luego parece preocupado.

—Debería llamarlo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunto mientras le doy un repaso; veo

que está un poco más despabilado después de la siesta de una hora que se

ha pegado.

—Mejor. ¿Y tú?

—Bien. Iré a por el bolso. —Lo esquivo cuando paso junto a él y sigo

caminando.

Su mano vuela y me agarra del brazo.

—Candy. Freno en seco y espero que diga algo más, cualquier cosa que mejore

la situación, pero no consigo nada, sólo el calor de su mano firme en mi

brazo filtrándose por mi piel. Alzo la mirada hacia la suya y descubro que

me está observando, pero aun así no abre la boca.

Suspiro con fuerza y me libero de su mano, pero entonces recuerdo

que no tengo el coche aquí.

—Mierda —maldigo en voz baja.

—Vigila esa boca, Candy. ¿Qué pasa?

—Que mi coche está en casa de Annie.

—Nos vamos en el mío.

—No puedes conducir con una sola mano. —Me vuelvo para tenerlo

frente a frente. En su mejor día, su forma de conducir ya me da bastante

miedo.

—Lo sé. Conduce tú. —Me lanza las llaves del coche y siento una

ligera oleada de pánico. ¿Me deja conducir un coche que vale más de

ciento sesenta mil libras?

¡Madre de Dios!

—Candy, conduces como miss Daisy. ¿Quieres acelerar de una vez? —

se queja Terry.

Le lanzo una mirada asesina que él ignora. El acelerador es muy

sensible y me siento minúscula detrás del volante. Me aterroriza arañarle

el coche.

—¡Cállate! —le suelto antes de hacer lo que me dice y avanzar

rugiendo por la carretera. Si atropello a alguien, será culpa suya.

—Así está mejor. —Me mira y sonríe—. Es más fácil de manejar si

dejas de ser tan cauta con su potencia.

La frase le va que ni pintada. Tiene razón, pero no voy a

reconocérselo. En vez de eso, voy a concentrarme en la carretera y en que

llegue al hospital de una pieza.

Después de tres horas en urgencias y una radiografía, el médico ha

confirmado que la mano de Terry no está rota pero que sí que ha sufrido

daños musculares.

—¿La ha tenido en reposo? —pregunta la enfermera—. Si la lesión se

produjo hace varios días, ya debería haber bajado la inflamació me mira con cara de culpabilidad cuando la enfermera le venda

la mano.

—No —responde en voz baja.

No. Ha estado empinándose botellas de vodka con ella.

—Pues debería haber hecho reposo —lo riñe la mujer—. Y debería

mantenerla en alto.

Miro a Terry con las cejas enarcadas y él levanta la vista al techo

mientras la enfermera le pone el brazo en un cabestrillo antes de

mandarnos a casa. Cuando llegamos a la puerta del hospital, se quita el

cabestrillo y lo tira a la papelera.

—Pero ¿qué haces? —digo, alarmada, mientras él sale a la calle.

—No pienso llevar esa cosa.

—¡Claro que lo harás! —le grito sacando el cabestrillo de la papelera.

Me he quedado a cuadros. Ese hombre no tiene consideración alguna para

consigo mismo. Les ha dado una paliza a sus órganos internos a base de

litros y litros de vodka, ¿y ahora se niega a cooperar para que la mano se le

cure en condiciones?

Lo sigo pero él no se detiene hasta que llega al coche. Yo tengo las

llaves, aunque no pulso el botón del mando que abre la puerta. Nos

miramos desafiantes por encima del DBS.

—¿Abres el coche?

—No. No hasta que vuelvas a ponerte esto. —Levanto el cabestrillo

por encima de mi cabeza.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Candy. No pienso ponérmelo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco antes de entornarlos y volver a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto con sequedad. Terry el testarudo ha

regresado, y ése es un rasgo de su personalidad que no me alegra volver a

ver.

—No me hace falta.

—Sí que te la hace.

—No, no me la hace —se burla.

¡Por Dios bendito!

—¡Ponte el cabestrillo de una puta vez, Terry! —le grito por encima

del coche.

—¡Esa puta boca!

—¡Joder! —le espeto de mala manera.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué imagen estaremos dando en mitad del aparcamiento del hospital, gritándonos improperios el uno al

otro por encima del techo de un Aston Martin? Me da igual. A veces es un

cavernícola.

—¡Esa boca! —grita, y entonces se sorprende del volumen de su

propia voz y se lleva la mano lastimada a la cabeza—. ¡Joder!

Rompo a reír al verlo danzar en círculos, agitando la mano y

maldiciendo como un poseso. Así aprenderá. Eso, por ser un tonto

cabezota.

—¡Abre el puto coche, Candy! —ruge.

Uy, qué enfadado está. Aprieto los labios para reprimir la risa.

—¿Qué tal la mano? —le pregunto con una risita que crece y se

convierte en una carcajada. No puedo contenerme. Qué bien sienta reír.

Cuando recupero la compostura, veo que me está mirando hecho una

furia por encima del coche.

—Abre —exige.

—Cabestrillo —le contesto, y se lo tiro por encima del techo.

Lo coge y lo lanza sobre el asfalto antes de volverse de nuevo hacia

mí y dirigirme una mirada asesina.

—A veces te comportas como un niño, Terrence Grandchester. No voy a abrir el

coche hasta que te pongas ese cabestrillo.

Veo cómo entorna los ojos sin dejar de mirarme y las comisuras de su

boca se elevan y forman una sonrisa disimulada.

—Tres —dice alto y claro.

La mandíbula me llega al suelo.

—¡No me vengas ahora con una cuenta atrás! —chillo sin poder

creérmelo.

—Dos... —Su tono es calmado y desenfadado, mientras que yo me he

quedado de piedra. Apoya los codos en el techo—. Uno.

—¡Que te den! —me burlo, manteniéndome firme. Yo sólo quiero que

se ponga el maldito cabestrillo por su bien. A mí me da igual, pero esto es

una cuestión de principios.

—Cero —termina de contar y empieza a desplazarse sigilosamente

hacia la parte delantera del coche, hacia mí, mientras yo, de forma

instintiva, voy hacia la parte de atrás. Se detiene y levanta las cejas—.

¿Qué estás haciendo? —me pregunta, y rodea el vehículo en dirección

contraria.

Conozco esa expresión, y sé que significa «Te la estás buscando». Sé que no lo pensará dos veces a la hora de tirarme al suelo y torturarme hasta

que me someta a cualesquiera que sean sus exigencias por miedo a

hacerme pis encima. Aunque, ¿a qué voy a someterme exactamente?

—Nada —contesto, y me aseguro de mantenerme en el extremo

opuesto del coche. Podríamos pasarnos todo el día en este aparcamiento.

—Ven aquí. —Su voz tiene ese tono grave, ronco y familiar que amo.

Ha vuelto otra parte de él, pero me estoy distrayendo.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No.

Antes de que pueda anticipar su siguiente movimiento, arranca a

correr alrededor del coche y yo salgo pitando en dirección contraria

mientras dejo escapar un grito. La gente nos mira y yo corro entre los otros

coches aparcados como una loca, antes de derrapar y detenerme en la parte

de atrás de un todoterreno. Asomo la cabeza por la esquina para ver dónde

está.

El corazón se me sale por la boca y cae en picado sobre el asfalto.

Terry está doblado sobre sí mismo, abrazándose las rodillas.

«¡Mierda!»

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo alentando un comportamiento tan

estúpido cuando debería estar recuperándose? Corro hacia él y unos

cuantos transeúntes lo ven y empiezan a acercársele.

—¡Terry! —grito casi a su lado.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —me pregunta un anciano mientras

corro.

—No lo... ¡¿Qué...?! —De pronto, una mano me levanta del suelo y

me echa sobre los hombros de Terry.

—No juegues conmigo, Candy —dice él, henchido de orgullo—. A estas

alturas ya deberías saber que yo siempre gano. —Busca mi falda y posa la

mano sobre el interior de mi muslo mientras avanza a grandes zancadas

hacia el coche cargando conmigo.

Sonrío con dulzura a las personas con las que nos cruzamos pero no

me molesto en resistirme a él. Estoy contenta de que tenga fuerzas para

levantarme.

—Se me ven las bragas —me quejo mientras me aliso la falda del

vestido para taparme el trasero.

—No se te ve nada.

Me baja inclinando despacio el cuerpo hasta que mi cara está a la altura de la suya. Va a besarme. Tengo que parar esto.

Me revuelvo en sus brazos.

—Tenemos que ir al supermercado —digo con la mirada fija en su

pecho mientras me escurro y consigo zafarme.

Suelta un hondo suspiro y me deja en el suelo.

—¿Cómo voy a arreglar las cosas si no haces más que pararme?

Me compongo el vestido y le devuelvo la mirada.

—Ése es tu problema, Terry. Quieres solucionar las cosas a base de

distraerme con tus caricias en vez de hablar conmigo y darme respuestas.

No puedo permitir que vuelva a suceder.

Quito el seguro del coche, me subo y dejo a Terry pensativo,

mordisqueándose el labio.

Al llegar al supermercado conduzco arriba y abajo en busca de una

plaza libre de aparcamiento. He descubierto algo nuevo sobre Terry hoy:

como pasajero es un horror. Me ha obligado a adelantar, a colarme y a

cambiar de carril, todo con tal de ganar unos miserables metros. Ese

hombre es un temerario al volante. Bueno, la verdad es que ese hombre es

un temerario en general y punto.

—Ahí hay un sitio. —Cruza el brazo en mi campo de visión y le doy

un manotazo para que lo aparte.

—Es una plaza reservada para padres y bebés. —Paso de largo.

—¿Y qué?

—Pues que no veo a ningún bebé en este coche tan bonito que tienes.

Posa la mirada en mi vientre y de repente me siento muy incómoda.

—¿Has encontrado tus píldoras? —me pregunta sin dejar de mirarme

el vientre.

—No —respondo mientras me meto en una plaza de aparcamiento

libre.

Quiero culparlo por hacerme olvidar mi rutina habitual, pero la verdad

es que soy un desastre y siempre me organizo fatal. Tuve que ir otra vez a

la consulta de la doctora Monroe para que me escribiera otra receta por

haber perdido dos prescripciones en una semana. También me hice pruebas

para asegurarme de no haber contraído ninguna enfermedad venérea

después de tanto sexo sin protección con Terry. Su más que activa vida sexual no me dejó otra alternativa.

—¿Te has olvidado de tomar alguna? —pregunta formando una línea

recta con los labios.

¿Le preocupa que pueda estar embarazada?

—Me vino la regla el domingo por la noche. —Me gustaría añadir que

fue como una señal o algo así, pero me callo. Apago el motor.

Permanece en silencio mientras salgo del coche y espero a que él haga

lo mismo.

—¿No podrías haber aparcado más lejos? —gruñe cuando baja y se

acerca hacia mí.

—Al menos he aparcado de forma legal.

Voy hacia las filas de carritos de la compra e introduzco una moneda

de una libra para soltar uno.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en un supermercado? —pregunto mientras

nos dirigimos a la acera cubierta por un toldo. Terry y un supermercado no

parecen encajar de forma natural.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Eso es cosa de Cathy. Normalmente como en La Mansión.

Que mencione su club de sexo megalujoso me pone los pelos como

escarpias y se me quitan las ganas de darle conversación. Noto que me

mira pero paso, y me centro en seguir caminando.

Voy metiendo en el carro las cosas básicas, mientras que Terry toma

una docena de botes de mantequilla de cacahuete, un par de botes de crema

de cacao y varios de nata montada.

—¿No tienes de nada? —pregunto echando leche en el carro.

Se encoge de hombros y toma el control del carrito con la mano

buena.

—Cathy ha estado fuera.

Lo guío hacia el siguiente pasillo y me doy cuenta de que, sin querer,

lo he llevado a la sección de bebidas alcohólicas. Doy media vuelta presa

del pánico y me golpeo con el carro en la espinilla.

—¡Joder! —exclamo con un gesto de dolor.

—Candy, ¡cuidado con esa boca!

Me froto la espinilla. Mierda, cómo duele.

—No necesitamos nada de este pasillo —suelto a toda prisa, y empujo el carro en su dirección.

Camina hacia atrás.

—Candy, déjalo estar.

—Lo siento. No me había dado cuenta de dónde estábamos.

—Por el amor de Dios, mujer, no voy a abalanzarme sobre los

estantes y a destapar todas las botellas ¿Estás bien?

Frunzo el ceño y me miro la pierna.

—Sí —digo entre dientes, cabreada por no haberme fijado en dónde

me metía. Me agacho y me paso la mano por la espinilla. Qué daño me he

hecho.

Me pongo derecha y me quedo de piedra al ver que Terry está de

rodillas delante de mí. Rodea mi pierna con la mano herida y con la mano

sana me coloca el pie sobre su rodilla antes de plantarme un beso en la

espinilla. Estamos en mitad del supermercado un sábado por la tarde, y él

está de rodillas besándome la pierna.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta, y levanta la vista para mirarme—. Perdóname,

Candy. Por todo.

Observo su bello rostro sin afeitar y me entran ganas de llorar. Los

ojos que me miran son todo sinceridad.

—Ok —le contesto en un susurro, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

Asiente y suspira. Luego se levanta y me planta un beso casto en el

vientre antes de ponerse de pie. Me saca de la sección de bebidas

alcohólicas y me lleva directamente a la de productos de higiene personal.

Toma cuchillas y espuma de afeitar. Miro su incipiente barba y me

pregunto si quiero que se deshaga de ella. Cuanto más la miro, más me

gusta.

Para cuando volvemos al Lusso son las seis de la tarde y la puerta ya

está arreglada. Terry se tumba en el sofá, agotado por haber salido unas

pocas horas, y yo me quedo en la cocina después de haber guardado la

compra, sin saber qué hacer. Es sábado por la noche y normalmente a estas

horas estoy descorchando una botella de vino y relajándome. No hay vino y

no puedo relajarme, así que llamo a Annie.

—Hola, ¿qué haces? —le pregunto, y me siento en un taburete con

una taza de café. Café, no vino.

—Nos encuentas saliendo —dice la mar de contenta.—¿Nos?

—Sí. No me preguntes con quién estoy, Candy, que ya lo sabes.

Eso significa que Annie está con Archie, y que tengo que hacer como que

no es nada del otro mundo. Sin embargo, me da un poco de envidia.

—¿Adónde van?

—Archie va a llevarme a La Mansión.

«¿Qué?»

Ok, la envidia ha desaparecido.

—¿A La Mansión? —suelto, incrédula. ¿Me está tomando el pelo?

—Sí. Pero no te equivoques, se lo he pedido yo. Siento curiosidad.

¡La madre que me trajo! El aplomo de Annie no tiene límite. Yo me

desintegré en cuanto descubrí lo que era La Mansión, y resulta que ella

quiere hacer vida social allí. Madre mía, no puedo creer que Archie esté de

acuerdo. Él es socio, y eso debería asustar a Annie, pero es evidente que no

es así. El hombre con el que salgo es el dueño del lugar, y todavía no he

llegado al fondo del asunto. En fin, sé que ha habido mucha diversión, pero

¿a qué nivel? A juzgar por las miradas asesinas que me han lanzado las

socias del club las pocas veces que he estado allí, tengo la sospecha de que

ha sido mucha. La idea me deprime y me entran aún más ganas de

tomarme una copa de vino.

—¿Y a ARCHIE le apetece llevarte? —Lo pregunto con toda la

tranquilidad que puedo, pero no hay forma de ocultar la sorpresa en mi

voz.

—Sí, me ha contado lo que ocurre allí, y quiero verlo. —Lo dice como

si nada; es Annie la que se toma las cosas con calma. A mí me da un ataque

sólo de pensar en el lugar. Odio que tenga una mentalidad tan abierta.

Además, ¿qué es lo que ocurre allí?

—El sitio es bonito. —Me encojo de hombros y le doy vueltas a mi

café sobre la encimera. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo decir?

—¿Qué tal está Terry? —me pregunta.

Detecto cierto nerviosismo en su voz. ¿Todavía le cae tan bien? Está

claro que el hecho de que sea el dueño de La Mansión no es un problema

para ella, pero no le sentó igual de bien que, cuando dejé de llorar el

tiempo suficiente para poder hablar, le contara la clase de idiota borracho

que me había encontrado al volver a su casa para intentar hacer las paces.

Él parece que está bien, pero la verdad es que yo no. ¿Qué le digo?

Me decanto por:—Está bien. Sólo tiene daños musculares en la mano e insiste en que

no es un alcohólico.

—Me alegro.

Su sinceridad es muy dulce, y me alegro de que no esté soltando tacos

por el móvil y diciéndome que me largue de aquí ahora mismo.

—Bueno, no se cae de la cama dándole tragos a la botella de

vodka, ¿no? —se ríe.

—¡No! Por lo visto sólo es que no sabe parar cuando ha empezado.

Aunque sigue siendo un problema, Annie.

—Todo irá bien, Candy —me reconforta.

¿Seguro? Yo no lo tengo tan claro. Pensaba que estando aquí con él

empezaría a solucionarse el desastre, pero no ha sido así. Le he dicho lo

que quiero pero no parece dispuesto a dármelo. En vez de eso intenta

distraerme, cosa que sabe hacer muy bien. He decidido darle hasta mañana

por la mañana. Si para entonces no ha hablado conmigo, me iré. Cederé

pronto a sus caricias si no me ando con cuidado.

—Sí. Escucha —vuelvo a centrarme en Annie—, te diría que te

diviertas esta noche, pero me inclino por decirte... que mantengas la mente

abierta.

—Candy, no hay nadie con una mente más abierta que la mía. ¡No puedo

esperar! Te llamo mañana.

—Adiós.

Cuelgo y repaso mis visitas a La Mansión cuando pensaba que sólo

era un hotel inocente. Niego con la cabeza ante mi ceguera. ¿Cómo no me

di cuenta cuando ahora todo resulta evidente? No debería ser tan dura

conmigo misma. Había un hombre alto, musculoso, con el pelo castaño

y unos ojos azules que hipnotizan distrayéndome. Era perfecto.

Sigue siéndolo, aunque pesa unos kilos menos y tiene unos cuantos

problemas más.

Voy arriba a cambiarme. Me quito el vestido y me pongo unos

pantalones cortos de algodón y una camiseta de tirantes antes de quitarme

las horquillas del pelo.

Cuando vuelvo abajo, Terry todavía está dormido en el sofá. Me

entretengo un rato con el mueble del televisor pero no consigo abrir el

dichoso armario para que aparezca la tele, así que me arrellano en una silla

y observo a Terry mientras duerme. Su pecho firme sube y baja con la

mano herida encima. Pienso en pastelitos de chocolate, en calas y en ángeles, y finalmente me quedo dormida

…

**Nota: **Ñiñas, disculpen mi enorme tardanza, pero como les escribí en una ocasión, a pesar de que tarde, NUNCA dejare esta historia inconclusa, lo prometo.

Han pasado un par de hechos que le han dado a mi vida un giro de 180°, hecho que me han impedido actualizar; desde hace 2 semanas (por cuestiones fuera de mi alcance) comencé a vivir sola y en otra ciudad, así que han de imaginar que tan significativo ha sido el cambio.

A parte se encuentra todo el follón del ultimo semestre, el ingreso a la universidad, definir que deseo estudiar… etc…etc.

Aunado a esto; esta que no tengo una buena recepción de internet, pero no se preocupen que intentare hacer todo lo que se encuentre a mi alcance para lograr actualizar con mas frecuencia.

Espero que nos podamos leer pronto.

Bss. Paula Grandchester.


	5. Capitulo 5

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **el siguiente capítulo presenta escenas con contenido sexual, se recomienda tener discreción y/o abstenerse de su lectura si se es sensible a este tipo de contenidos.

**Capítulo 5**

—Te quiero.

Me despierto aturdida en la oscuridad y me froto los ojos mientras me

incorporo en la silla. Tardo unos instantes en darme cuenta de dónde estoy

pero, cuando empiezo a centrarme, veo a un hombre guapo y castaño en

cuclillas delante de mí.

—Hola —susurra apartándome el pelo de la cara. Miro el amplio

espacio a mi alrededor tratando de despertarme.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunto, somnolienta.

Me da un beso en la frente.

—Medianoche.

¿Medianoche? He dormido como un lirón y podría quedarme frita de

nuevo, pero me despierto del todo cuando el escalofriante sonido de un

tono de móvil apuñala el silencio.

—¡Por Dios! —protesta Terry.

Toma con furia el móvil de la mesita de café y mira la pantalla.

¿Quién será a estas horas?

—John... —saluda con calma por el teléfono—. ¿Por qué?

Me mira.

—No, no pasa nada... Sí... Dame media hora.

Cuelga.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto, ya despierta del todo.

Se pone las Converse y se dirige a la puerta. Es evidente que no está

contento.

—Problemas en La Mansión. No tardaré.

Y tal cual desaparece por la puerta.

Así que estoy despierta, son más de las doce y Terry acaba de irse en

plena noche. ¿Cómo va a conducir con una sola mano? Me siento en la silla

como una muñeca rota y especulo sobre qué habrá podido suceder en La

Mansión que sea tan urgente.

Ay, no... Annie está allí.

Corro a la cocina y cojo mi móvil para llamarla pero no contesta. Lo

intento varias veces y no obtengo respuesta, y con cada llamada me

preocupo más aún. Debería llamar a Terry, aunque parecía estar bastante

enojado. Doy vueltas arriba y abajo, me preparo un café y me siento en la isleta de la cocina, llamando a Annie una y otra vez. Si mi coche estuviera

aquí, ya estaría de camino a La Mansión. ¿De verdad? Bueno, es fácil decir

que iría para allá, especialmente cuando no tengo forma de ir.

Después de dar vueltas por el ático durante una hora sin parar de

llamar a Annie, me rindo y me voy a la cama. Me hago un ovillo entre las

sábanas suaves y esponjosas del cuarto de invitados.

—Te quiero.

Abro los ojos y veo a Terry junto a la cama. Estoy entre el sueño y la

vigilia y mi boca no responde. ¿Qué hora es y cuánto tiempo ha estado

fuera? No tengo ocasión de preguntar. Me toma en brazos y me lleva a su

habitación.

—Tú duermes aquí —susurra mientras me deposita en su cama.

Siento que se acuesta detrás de mí y me aprieta contra su pecho.

Si no estuviera tan contenta le haría preguntas, pero no digo nada. Mi

cabeza descansa sobre la almohada y el calor de Terry me envuelve. Me

duermo otra vez.

—Buenos días.

Abro los ojos y el embriagador perfume de agua fresca y menta me

clava en la cama. Mi cerebro consciente está intentando desesperadamente

convencerme de que me revuelva y me libere, pero mi cuerpo bloquea

todas las instrucciones sensatas que envía el cerebro.

Está sentado sobre los talones.

—Necesito hacerlo —susurra apretándome la mano y tirando de mí

hasta que estoy sentada.

Toma el bajo de mi camiseta y tira de él hasta que me la quita por

encima de la cabeza. Me besa el pecho y una caricia suave con la lengua

llega describiendo círculos hasta mi garganta.

Estoy tensa.

Se aparta.

—Encaje —dice en voz baja mientras me quita el sujetador.

Estoy entre mi cuerpo, que lo necesita desesperadamente, y mi mente,

que lo que de verdad necesita es hablar. Quiero aclarar las cosas antes de

que vuelvan a arrastrarme al séptimo cielo de Terry, donde pierdo toda

capacidad de razonar.—Tenemos que hablar —digo con calma mientras me besa el cuello y

se abre camino hacia mi oreja. Todas mis terminaciones nerviosas están en

alerta, suplicándome que me calle y que lo acepte.

—Te necesito —susurra cuando encuentra mi boca, y hunde la lengua

en mí.

—Terry, por favor. —Mi voz es apenas un susurro inaudible.

—Nena, así es como yo digo las cosas. —Me toma de la nuca y me

atrae aún más hacia sí—. Deja que te lo muestre.

Mi cuerpo gana.

Ignoro los gritos de mi conciencia y me rindo a él como la esclava que

soy. Me agarra por el trasero y me recuesta en la cama, sellando nuestras

bocas por el camino. Todo mi ser cobra vida cuando su lengua, caliente y

húmeda, se desliza entre mis labios y da vueltas lentamente por toda mi

boca. Estamos en modo Terry gentil y es como si supiera que éste es el

mejor lugar al que llevarme en este momento.

Su respiración, lenta y profunda, me dice que él tiene el control

cuando se apoya en el antebrazo y usa la mano sana para recorrer con la

punta de los dedos desde la cresta de mi cadera hasta mi pecho. Una oleada

de cosquilleos viaja por mi cuerpo con cada caricia, y mi respiración se

vuelve superficial e irregular. Termina de dibujar el contorno de mi pezón

al ritmo melancólico de nuestras lenguas.

Me agarro a sus hombros y siento que todas las emociones perdidas

me inundan de nuevo bajo sus caricias, su atenta boca y su cuerpo duro

flanqueando el mío. Mi miedo estaba totalmente justificado: he vuelto a

perderme en él.

Gimoteo cuando aparta los labios y se sienta sobre los talones antes de

quitarme los pantalones cortos con la mano sana y llevarse las bragas con

ellos.

—Necesitas un recordatorio —dice mirándome.

—Esto no es el modo convencional.

—Ya te lo dije, así es como yo hago las cosas, Candy. —Tira mis pantalones y mis

bragas a un lado, me levanta y junta su boca con la mía—. Necesitamos

hacer las paces.

No puedo resistirme más. Clavo los dedos en la goma de sus bóxeres y

lo beso con más fuerza mientras se los bajo por las caderas. Deja escapar

un largo gemido y vuelve a tumbarme en la cama, lo que hace que tenga

que soltar los calzoncillos, así que pongo un pie en el elástico y estiro la pierna para bajarlos del todo. Está medio acostado sobre mí, con su cuerpo

duro y esbelto sobre el mío, y reclama mi boca, apretándose con más

fuerza contra mí.

Enrosco los dedos en su pelo y saboreo la fricción de su barba de

varios días contra mi cara. Está demasiado larga para raspar, así que es

más bien como un cepillo suave que se desliza por mi rostro.

Separa nuestras bocas y entierra la cara en mi pelo mientras me toma

del sexo y asciende con la palma de la mano al centro de mi cuerpo, pasa

despacio por mi estómago y, poco a poco, la mueve entre mis pechos para

terminar en mi cuello.

—Te he echado de menos, nena —susurra contra mi cuello—. Te he

echado mucho de menos.

—Yo también te he echado de menos. —Le abrazo la cabeza. Me

siento envuelta en su energía, aunque él ahora no esté fuerte. Me siento

segura y protegida pero soy consciente de que en este momento la

cuidadora soy yo. También me siento abrumada, completamente

sobrepasada por la intensidad de mis sentimientos hacia este hombre lleno

de problemas.

Se mueve para que mis muslos lo acunen y pronto noto la cabeza

húmeda y resbaladiza de su erección matutina apretándose contra mí. Mi

mente es un revoltijo de pensamientos contradictorios, pero entonces se

apoya en los brazos y me observa, como si fuera lo único que hay en el

mundo. Nuestras miradas se funden y dicen más de lo que las palabras

podrían expresar nunca. Tomo su bello rostro entre mis manos.

—Gracias por volver a mí —me susurra cuando lo miro a los ojos y

me ahogo en ellos. La emoción inunda todo mi ser.

Le paso el pulgar por los labios húmedos y lo deslizo en el interior de

su boca. Lo saco despacio y lo dejo en el borde de su labio inferior. Le da

un beso en la punta y me sonríe mientras levanta las caderas, sin dejar de

mirarme, y mi pelvis se recoloca para recibirlo.

Suspiro de puro placer, un placer sin remordimientos, cuando

despacio, sin prisa y con devoción, se desliza dentro de mí. Cierro los ojos

y lo cojo de la nuca cuando me llena del todo. Se queda quieto, palpitando

y latiendo en mi interior. Su respiración cambia de inmediato y pasa a ser

rápida y brusca. Es un rasgo conocido; está esforzándose por mantener el

control.

—Mírame —me exige entre jadeo y jadeo. Me fuerzo a abrir los ojos y gimo un poco cuando lo noto moverse dentro de mí—. Te quiero —

susurra con la voz quebrada.

Tomo aire al oír las palabras que necesitaba escuchar

desesperadamente desde hace tanto tiempo, pero ¿acaso cree que es eso lo

único que quiero oír? ¿Cree que con eso basta?

—No, Terry. —Cierro los ojos y aparto las manos de su nuca.

—Candy, mírame —me exige bruscamente. Abro los ojos, llorosos, y

miro su rostro, serio y carente de expresión—. Llevo todo el tiempo

diciéndote lo que siento.

—No, no lo has hecho. Me robabas el móvil e intentabas controlarme

—respondo.

Se mueve en círculos dentro de mí y, de inmediato, ambos soltamos

un gemido.

—Candy, nunca antes me he sentido así. —Se sale y luego vuelve a

meterse más adentro, más hacia arriba.

Intento poner orden en mis pensamientos dispersos pero nuevamente

se me escapa un gemido.

—Llevo toda la vida rodeado de mujeres desnudas que no se respetan

a sí mismas. —Pone la mano en la mía y me sujeta de las muñecas, cada

una a un lado de mi cabeza.

«Embestida.»

—¡Terry!

—Tú no eres como ellas, Candy.

«Embestida.»

—¡Ay, Dios!

Sale y vuelve a embestir.

—¡Jesús! —Toma unas cuantas bocanadas profundas—. Eres mía y

sólo mía, nena. Sólo para mis ojos, sólo para mis caricias y sólo para mi

placer. Sólo mía. ¿Me has entendido?

Se retira y vuelve a entrar, lentamente, en mí.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tú también eres sólo mío? —pregunto mientras

muevo las caderas para capturar la deliciosa penetración.

—Sólo tuyo, Candy. Dime que me quieres.

—¡¿Qué?! —chillo ante sus fuertes embestidas.

—Ya me has oído —dice en voz baja—. No hagas que te folle hasta

que lo digas, cielo.

Estoy estupefacta. Me estoy derritiendo debajo de él, incapacitada de placer, ¿y me exige que le diga que lo quiero? Lo quiero pero ¿debería

confesárselo bajo presión? Aunque es justo lo que esperaba. Ha estado

intentando convertirme en lo contrario de lo que conoce: hacía que fuera

tapada, no me dejaba beber, insistía en que llevara delicado encaje en vez

de frío cuero... Pero ¿qué hay del sexo?

—Candy, contéstame. —Empuja más hondo y se mueve con firmeza.

Una gota de sudor le cruza la frente—. No te lo guardes para ti.

Sus palabras caen como un rayo. ¿Que me lo guardo? Ya ha intentado

sonsacarme antes lo que siento por él a base de sexo: fue en el baño, el

sábado pasado, cuando me penetró una y otra vez exigiéndome que lo

dijera. Creía que lo que buscaba era que le asegurara que no iba a

marcharme. Me equivoqué. ¿Cómo lo supo?

Otra rotación perfecta y mis músculos internos empiezan a tener

espasmos, a temblar y a abrirse camino paso a paso hacia el epicentro de

mis terminaciones nerviosas. Se me tensan las piernas.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —pregunto echando la cabeza hacia atrás de

desesperación, mental y física.

—Maldita sea, Candy, mírame. —Otro embate, pleno y duro, y abro los

ojos.

—¡Te quiero! —grita, y enfatiza las palabras con una retirada lenta y

un ataque rápido y duro de sus caderas.

—¡Yo también te quiero! —grito las palabras que me ha sacado a

golpes.

Deja de moverse por completo, nuestras respiraciones rápidas y

frenéticas, y me sujeta las muñecas a cada lado de la cabeza. Me mira.

—Te quiero tanto, joder. No pensé que fuera posible.

Sus palabras me penetran hasta lo más hondo, la intensidad de nuestra

unión me acelera el corazón, aún más cuando me mira, con lágrimas en los

ojos.

Me sonríe un poco y se retira despacio.

—Ahora vamos a hacer el amor —dice en voz baja, meciéndose con

suavidad dentro de mí y capturando mis labios en un beso lento y sensual,

cargado de significado. Me suelta las muñecas y mis manos vuelan a su

espalda, donde resbalan en su piel mojada.

Su táctica ha cambiado por completo. Despacio, sin prisa, entra y sale

de mí, me empuja hacia una euforia total mientras yo me aferro a su

espalda todo lo fuerte que soy capaz. El sexo con Terry siempre ha sido incomparable, pero este momento tiene un poder significativo que jamás

creí posible. Me quiere.

Lucho por mantener mis emociones a raya cuando se aparta y pega la

cara a la mía, nariz con nariz, la mirada llena de emoción. Me derrito. La

consistencia de sus embestidas, profundas y controladas, hace que tiemble

y me tense, y mi sexo se convulsiona y se aferra a su miembro con cada

penetración. El velo de sudor en su frente se hace más denso por la

concentración, y me indica que él también está al borde del precipicio.

Levanto un poco las caderas en una entrada y gimo cuando me llena a más

no poder. La sensación de su tempo, rítmico y meticuloso, hace que quiera

cerrar los ojos con fuerza, pero no puedo apartarlos de los suyos.

—Juntos —dice. Su aliento cálido me cubre la cara.

—Sí —jadeo, y noto cómo se expande y palpita preparando su

descarga.

—Cielos, Candy. —Una bocanada de aire escapa de entre sus labios y su

cuerpo se tensa, pero no aparta los ojos de los míos.

Mi espalda se arquea en un acto reflejo cuando la espiral de placer

llega al clímax y me envía temblando a un huracán de sensaciones

incontrolables. Grito de desesperación y de placer, con el cuerpo

tembloroso entre sus brazos. Cierro los ojos para contener las lágrimas que

se han acumulado a medida que mi orgasmo empieza a desvanecerse, lento

y perezoso, bajo sus caricias, continuadas y uniformes.

—Los ojos —me ordena con dulzura, y yo obedezco y los abro de

nuevo.

Lanza un profundo gemido y tenso todos los músculos de mi sexo

para abrazarlo y extraerle su descarga. ¿Cómo lo hace para mantener la

cabeza levantada y los ojos abiertos? Puedo ver la batalla que está librando

con su instinto, que le dice que me penetre y eche la cabeza hacia atrás,

pero sostiene con rienda firme el control, y entonces casi se puede oír su

repentina descarga cuando sus mejillas se hinchan y se introduce dentro de

mí, largo y duro, y se mantiene ahí; mis músculos obligan a su erección

palpitante a continuar con sus constricciones lentas mientras se vacía en mi

interior.

—Te quiero —le digo cuando me mira, con el pecho oscilando arriba

y abajo. Ya está. Ahí lo dejo. Mis cartas están sobre la mesa y,

técnicamente, ésa no me la ha sacado follando.

Sus labios encuentran los míos.—Ya lo sé, nena.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto, porque soy consciente de que no se lo

he dicho nunca. Lo he gritado en mi cabeza mil veces pero nunca lo he

dicho en voz alta.

—Me lo dijiste cuando estabas borracha —sonríe—. Después de que

te enseñara a bailar.

Hago un rápido repaso mental de la noche en la que me emborraché

como una cuba y volví a ceder ante sus insistentes avances. Hay que tener

en cuenta que no recuerdo gran cosa desde que Terry me sacó del bar.

Estaba ebria, y eso también fue por su culpa.

—No me acuerdo —confieso. Me siento como una idiota.

—Ya lo sé. —Mueve las caderas.

Suspiro.

—Fue de lo más frustrante.

Todo vuelve de repente. En verdad estaba intentando hacerme

confesar que lo quería a base de sexo. Me observa mientras coloco las

piezas en su sitio y su boca dibuja una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo has sabido siempre —digo en voz baja.

«Los niños y los borrachos...»

¿He pasado días y días dándole vueltas y resulta que él lo sabía desde

el principio? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué no habló conmigo en vez

de intentar sonsacármelo a base de sexo? Las cosas habrían sido muy distintas.

Su sonrisa desaparece, la reemplaza una expresión de estoicismo.

—Estabas borracha. Quería oírtelo decir estando sobria. Cuando las

mujeres se emborrachan siempre me confiesan amor eterno.

—¿De verdad?

Casi se echa a reír.

—Pues sí. —Me mira—. No estaba seguro de si aún me querías

después de... —Se muerde con ganas el labio inferior—. En fin, después de

mi pequeño ataque de nervios.

Me parto de risa por dentro. ¿«Pequeño ataque de nervios»? Por Dios,

¿cómo será entonces uno grande? ¿Y las mujeres le dicen que lo quieren?

¿Qué mujeres, y cuántas se lo han dicho? Compongo una mueca de asco.

No me gusta nada el rencor que siento hacia cualquier otra mujer que lo

ame o lo haya amado. Necesito quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza cuanto

antes. No puede salir nada bueno del hecho de enterarme de esas cosas.

—Te quiero —enfatizo mis palabras, las murmuro casi entre dientes, como si estuviera diciéndoselo a todas esas mujeres que también afirman

amarlo. Siento que su cuerpo se relaja antes de continuar trazando lentos

círculos dentro de mí.

Lo aprieto más y envuelvo su cuerpo con el mío. Me he quitado un

peso de encima, pero entonces caigo en la cuenta: estoy enamorada de un

hombre y no tengo ni idea de la edad que tiene.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Terry?

Levanta la cabeza y veo que los engranajes de su mente se ponen en

movimiento. Sé que está pensando si debería decirme su edad real y parar

de una vez con las estúpidas evasivas.

—No me acuerdo. —Frunce el ceño.

Ah, creo que puedo sacar partido de esto. Creo que estábamos ya en la

treintena.

—Estábamos en treinta y tres —lo informo.

Me sonríe.

—Deberíamos empezar otra vez.

—¡No! —Tiro de su cara y restriego la nariz por su cuello sin afeitar

—. Íbamos por treinta y tres.

—Mientes fatal, nena. —Se ríe y me da un beso de esquimal—. Me

gusta este juego. Creo que deberíamos empezar otra vez. Tengo dieciocho

años.

—No te pases ¡Dieciocho!

—No juegues conmigo, Candy.

—¿Por qué no me dices cuántos años tienes y punto? —pregunto con

exasperación. De verdad que no me importa. Tiene cuarenta años como

mucho.

—Treinta y uno.

Me revuelvo debajo de él. Se acuerda perfectamente.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Te lo acabo de decir: treinta y uno.

Lo miro enfadada y una de las comisuras de sus labios empieza a

formar una especie de sonrisa.

—Sólo es un número —lloriqueo—. Si me preguntas cualquier cosa

en el futuro, no te contestaré, o al menos, no te diré la verdad —amenazo.

La especie de sonrisa desaparece en un santiamén.

—Ya sé todo lo que necesito saber sobre ti. Sé lo que sientes, y nada

de lo que me digas me hará sentir de otro modo. Ojalá tú sintieras lo mismo.

¡Eso es pasarse de la raya! No cambiaría para nada lo que siento por

él. Tengo curiosidad, eso es todo. Ojalá me lo dijera y ya está. Ya me

distraen bastante él y su complicada forma de ser. Ni siquiera hemos

hablado aún, pero me siento mucho mejor. Ya no me noto vacía.

—Dijiste que saldría corriendo si lo supiera —le recuerdo—, pero no

voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Se ríe.

—Claro que no. —Lo dice muy seguro—. Candy, has visto lo peor de mí

y no has salido huyendo… Bueno, saliste huyendo pero luego volviste. —Me

besa en la frente—. ¿De verdad crees que me preocupa mi edad?

—Entonces ¿por qué no me la dices? —pregunto, exasperada.

—Porque me gusta este juego. —Vuelve a darme besos de esquimal

en el cuello.

Mi pecho se levanta con un hondo suspiro y le aprieto más el brazo,

los hombros bañados en sudor y mis muslos alrededor de sus firmes

caderas.

—Pues a mí no —gruño, y hundo la cara en su cuello para inhalarlo

entero. Exhalo satisfecha y recorro con los dedos su espalda tersa.

Yacemos en silencio y completamente sumidos el uno en el otro

durante mucho tiempo, pero de pronto noto que su cuerpo tiembla y me

saca de mi ensimismamiento (estaba pensando en lo que nos deparará el

futuro).

Su cuerpo tembloroso me recuerda el desafío más difícil de todos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto, nerviosa. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Me abraza con fuerza.

—Sí. ¿Qué hora es?

Buena pregunta. ¿Qué hora será? Espero no haberme perdido la

llamada de Tom. Me revuelvo debajo de Jesse y él gime contra mi cuello.

—Iré a ver.

—No. Estoy muy a gusto —se queja—. Y tampoco es tan tarde.

—Tardo dos segundos.

Gruñe y se levanta ligeramente para que yo pueda escabullirme y

luego separa el cuerpo del mío y se tumba boca arriba sobre el colchón.

Salto de la cama y cojo mi móvil. Son las nueve en punto, y Tom no ha

llamado. Qué alivio. Aunque tengo doce llamadas perdidas de Terry.

¿Eh? Vuelvo al dormitorio y veo que está sentado en la cama, apoyado en la cabecera, en cueros y sin ningún pudor. Me miro. Yo también estoy

desnuda.

—Tengo doce llamadas perdidas tuyas —digo, confusa, al tiempo que

le muestro mi teléfono.

En su rostro aparece una mirada de desaprobación.

—No podía localizarte. Pensé que te habías marchado. Tuve cien

infartos en diez minutos, Candy. ¿Qué hacías en el otro dormitorio? —Me

lanza una mirada acusadora.

—No sabía en qué punto estábamos —digo; es mejor ser sincera.

—¿Eso qué significa? —pregunta con escepticismo.

Parece ofendido. ¿Acaso ha olvidado nuestra pequeña discusión del

domingo?

—Terry, la última vez que te vi, eras un extraño que me dijo que yo

era una calientabraguetas y que te había causado un daño indescriptible.

Perdóname por no tenerlas todas conmigo.

Su cara de ofendido desaparece al instante. La de ahora es de

arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento. No lo decía de verdad.

—Ya —suspiro.

—Ven. —Da unas palmaditas sobre el colchón y me meto en la cama

a su lado. Estamos de costado, mirándonos a la cara, usando el antebrazo a

modo de almohada.

—No volverás a ver a ese hombre.

Eso espero, aunque no lo tengo tan claro como él. Una copa y podría

encontrarme ante el bruto amenazador que, la verdad, no me gusta un pelo.

—¿No volverás a beber nunca? —pregunto con nerviosismo. Es tan

buen momento como cualquier otro para conseguir la información que

necesito.

—No. —Lleva el dedo índice a mi pelvis y empieza a dibujar círculos.

Me estremezco.

—¿Nunca?

Se detiene sin terminar de completar el círculo.

—Nunca, Candy. Lo único que necesito es a ti y que tú me necesites a

mí. Nada más.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Ya hiciste que te necesitara y luego me destruiste —digo con

calma. No quiero hacer que se sienta culpable, pero ésa es la verdad. Noto que vuelvo a estar cerca de necesitarlo, tras haber hecho el amor sólo una

vez, y la verdad es que yo no quería volver a caer en eso.

Se acerca más a mí, de tal modo que las puntas de nuestras narices

están a punto de tocarse, y su aliento, tibio y mentolado, me cubre la cara.

—Nunca te haré daño.

—Eso ya lo dijiste antes —le recuerdo. Sí, la última vez dijo que no

me haría daño a propósito, cosa preocupante, pero aun así lo dijo.

—Candy, la idea de verte sufrir, emocional o físicamente, me resulta

insoportable. No tengo palabras. Me vuelvo loco sólo de pensarlo. Me dan

ganas de clavarme un cuchillo en el corazón por lo que te he hecho.

—Eso es demasiado, ¿no crees? —le suelto, atónita.

Me mira enfadado.

—Es la verdad, igual que lo es que me pongo violento sólo de

imaginar que otro hombre te desee. —Niega con la cabeza como si

estuviera intentando borrar las imágenes que aparecen en su mente—. Lo

digo completamente en serio.

Ay, Dios. Es cierto: lo dice muy en serio. Tiene la cara larga y la

mandíbula apretada.

—No puedes controlarlo todo —replico con el ceño fruncido.

—En lo que a ti respecta, haré todo lo posible, Candy. Ya te lo he dicho:

te he estado esperando demasiado tiempo. Eres mi pequeño pedacito de

cielo. Nada te apartará de mi lado. —Y pega los labios a los míos como

para rubricar su declaración—. Mientras te tenga a ti, tendré un propósito y

una razón de ser. Por eso no voy a beber, y por eso haré todo cuanto esté en

mi mano para mantenerte a salvo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Pues la verdad es que creo que no, pero asiento de todos modos. La

determinación y la convicción con que lo dice son impresionantes, pero

ambiciosas hasta rozar lo ridículo. ¿Qué cree que va a pasarme? No puede

llevarme pegada a sus pantalones eternamente. Loco.

Le paso el pulgar por la línea irregular de la cicatriz.

—¿Cómo te la hiciste? —Pruebo suerte. Soy consciente de que no va

a contestarme y sé que es un tema tabú, pero necesito obtener toda la

información que pueda. Ya sé lo peor de él, así que esto no puede serlo aún

más.

Mira mi mano sobre su cicatriz y suspira.

—Estás preguntona esta mañana.

—Sí —concedo. Es verdad.—Ya te lo dije. No me gusta hablar del tema.

—Eres tú el que se guarda cosas —lo acuso. Se tumba sobre la

espalda con un profundo suspiro y se tapa la cara con el brazo. Ah, no, no

va a darme la callada por respuesta esta vez. Me monto sobre sus caderas y

le aparto el brazo—. ¿Por qué no quieres contarme cómo te hiciste la

cicatriz?

—Porque es mi pasado, Candy, y revolcarse en el fango no es la mejor

manera de limpiarse. No quiero que nada afecte a mi futuro.

—No lo hará. No importa lo que me cuentes, te seguiré queriendo. —

¿Es que no lo entiende?

Frunzo el ceño cuando sonríe.

—Lo sé —dice, un pelín demasiado confiado. Está muy seguro de sí

mismo esta mañana—. Ya me lo dijiste cuando no sentías las piernas —

añade.

¿Eso dije también? No me acuerdo. Ya veo que le dije muchas cosas

cuando estaba pedo.

—Entonces ¿por qué no me lo cuentas?

Pone las manos allá donde se unen mis muslos.

—Si no va a cambiar lo que sientes por mí, no tiene sentido llenar tu

linda cabecita de feos pensamientos. —Levanta las cejas—. ¿No crees?

—Cuando me pidas que te cuente algo, no pienso hacerlo —respondo,

enfadada.

—Eso ya lo has dicho.

Se sienta y une nuestros labios. Mis brazos lo rodean de forma

mecánica, pero entonces me viene otra cosa a la cabeza.

—¿Descubriste por qué las puertas de hierro y principal de La

Mansión estaban abiertas? —Intento con todas mis fuerzas que no parezca

que le doy importancia.

—¿Qué? —Se aparta de mí, perplejo.

—Cuando fui el domingo a La Mansión, las puertas se accionaron sin

llamar al portero automático, y la puerta principal estaba entreabierta. —

Sé que fue ella.

—Ah. Por lo visto las puertas se estropearon. Susana ya lo ha arreglado.

—Vuelve a besarme.

—Qué oportuno. ¿Y la puerta principal también estaba averiada? —

inquiero con sarcasmo. Yo sé lo que pasó: la muy viva interceptó mi

mensaje y acarició la idea de que yo apareciera sin avisar y descubriera las delicias de La Mansión.

—La ironía no te pega, señorita —me regaña, pero me da igual.

Esa mujer es una hipócrita y una arpía. De repente, me siento llena de

determinación, aunque Terry me da un poco de pena. ¿De verdad cree que

es su amiga? ¿Debería compartir con él mi veredicto?

—¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? —pregunta.

¡Mierda! Hoy he quedado con Tom y no puedo llevar a Terry conmigo.

¿Qué impresión se llevaría? No puedo presentárselo, dado que Tom es un

hermano mayor protector y Terry tiene tendencia a pisotear a la gente.

¿Cómo voy a salir de ésta?

—Pues hay algo que debo hacer...

En ese instante suena su móvil, lo que pone fin a mi anuncio.

—Por Dios —maldice Terry levantándome de su regazo y dejándome

sobre la cama.

Tom el teléfono y contesta antes de salir del dormitorio.

—¿Jack? —Parece un poco impaciente.

Me tumbo en la cama y visualizo las formas en las que podría darle la

noticia de que tengo que ver a Tom. Lo entenderá.

—Debo ir a La Mansión —dice, tajante, de vuelta a la habitación y

camino del cuarto de baño.

¿Otra vez? Ni siquiera le he preguntado qué lo obligó a ir anoche, y

caigo en la cuenta de que Annie no me ha devuelto las llamadas.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunto. Parece muy enfadado.

—Todo irá bien. Vístete.

«¿Qué?»

¡Ah, no! ¡No pienso ir a ese lugar! Todavía tengo que hacerme a la

idea de todo. No puede obligarme a ir. Oigo el agua de la ducha y me

pongo de pie de un salto para explicarle mis reticencias. Entro en el baño y

lo encuentro ya metido en la ducha. Me sonríe y hace un gesto para que me

una a él. Entro y tomo la esponja y el jabón, pero me los quita de las manos,

echa gel en la esponja, hace que me vuelva de espaldas y empieza a

enjabonarme. Me quedo de pie en silencio, rebuscando en mi cerebro una

forma de abordar el asunto, mientras él desliza la esponja lentamente por

mi cuerpo. Espero que no le dé una rabieta cuando le diga que no estoy

dispuesta a ir.

—¿Terry?

Me da un beso en el omoplato.—¿Candy?

—De verdad que no quiero ir —suelto del tirón, y entonces me echo la

bronca a mí misma por no haber tenido un poco más de tacto.

Hace una pausa con los círculos de espuma unos segundos, luego

continúa.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?

No puede ser que sea tan insensible como para tener que hacerme esa

pregunta. Debería ser obvio por qué no quiero ir. Además, antes de saber lo

que ocurría allí, tampoco quería ir, aunque entonces era por culpa de cierta

bestia de lengua viperina y labios carnosos. Ahora ella ya no me molesta

tanto, a pesar de que todavía no hemos hablado de su pequeña intromisión

en la vida de Terry. Ése es otro tema más de los que tenemos que discutir.

—¿No puedes darme un tiempo para que me acostumbre? —pregunto,

nerviosa. Mentalmente le suplico que lo entienda y sea razonable.

Él suspira y me pasa el brazo por los hombros, atrayéndome hacia su

pecho.

—Lo entiendo.

¿De verdad?

Me da un beso en la sien.

—No lo vas a evitar toda la vida, ¿verdad? Sigo queriendo esos

diseños para mis nuevas habitaciones.

Me sorprende que sea tan razonable. Ni preguntas, ni pasar por

encima de lo que yo quiero, ni polvo de entrar en razón... ¿Está de acuerdo?

Eso es bueno. ¿Y el ala nueva? Ni me acordaba de ella, pero tiene razón.

No puedo evitar ese lugar toda la vida.

—No. Además, tendré que ir a supervisar las obras cuando hayamos

terminado con los diseños.

—Bien.

—¿Qué ocurre en La Mansión?

Me suelta los hombros y empieza a lavarme el pelo con su champú

para hombres.

—La policía apareció anoche —dice como si no fuera con él.

Me tenso de pies a cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Algún idiota que quería gastar bromas. La policía llamó a Jack esta

mañana para concertar un par de entrevistas. No puedo excusarse.

Me da media vuelta y me coloca bajo el agua de la ducha para aclararme el pelo.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada —lo consuelo. No voy a explicarle por qué no pasa

nada. Ahora puedo quedar con Tom sin preocuparme por la costumbre de

Terry de pasar por encima de la gente—. Annie estaba en la mansión anoche.

—La preocupación es evidente en mi voz.

—Lo sé —levanta una ceja—. Fue toda una sorpresa.

—¿Estaba bien?

—Sí. —Me besa en la nariz y me da un azote en el trasero—. Fuera de

aquí.

Salgo de la ducha, dispuesta a secarme y a usar el cepillo de dientes

de Terry después de que él lo haya usado. Soy demasiado vaga para cruzar

el descansillo y terry el mío. Entro en el dormitorio y él ya está listo,

guapísimo con unos vaqueros viejos y una camiseta blanca, aunque sigue

sin afeitar.

—Me voy. —Me cubre la cara de besos—. Ponte encaje para cuando

venga.

Me guiña el ojo y se va.

No pierdo un instante. Tomo mi móvil y llamo a Tom. Quedamos en

Almundo's, una pequeña cafetería en Covent Garden. Cruzo corriendo el

descansillo, me visto en tiempo récord, me seco el pelo y me lo recojo con

unas horquillas a toda velocidad, y llamo a Clive para que me pida un taxi.

Estoy supercontenta.

**Nota. **HOLA ÑIÑAS!, espero se encuentren de maravilla, por fin... la RECONCILIACIÓN!; quiero agradecerles a todas por su comprención, lo aprecio demasiado.

PREGUNTA: ¿Ya vieron la movie de 50 SHADES OF GREY?, yo aun no la veo :( ahh menor de edad tenia que ser, en fin ni que hacerle.

Espero nos podamos leer pronto.

Bss. Paula Grandchester, (triste menor de edad).


	6. Capitulo 6

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **el siguiente capítulo presenta escenas con contenido sexual, se recomienda tener discreción y/o abstenerse de leerlo si se es sensible a este tipo de contenidos.

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando entro en Almundo's recorro con la mirada la cara de la gente que

disfruta de su desayuno de domingo y veo a Tom sentado en un rincón, con

el rostro hundido en el periódico dominical. Tiene un aspecto fenomenal,

bronceado y guapísimo. Cruzo el café a toda velocidad y me echo a sus

brazos.

—¡Pero bueno! —Se echa a reír—. ¿Es que te alegras de verme?

Me abraza a su vez mientras yo estoy totalmente encima de él. Estoy

tan contenta de verlo que toda la anticipación, el estrés y la emoción de las

últimas semanas vuelven a desbordarme.

—Oye, nada de eso —me regaña.

—Lo siento. —Aparto la cara de su pecho y me siento a su lado.

Me toma la mano.

—Sécate las lágrimas, anda —me sonríe—. Es lo mejor que te ha

podido pasar en la vida. Estás mejor sin él.

Vaya, ¿se cree que estoy llorando por Neal? ¿Dejo que siga en la

ignorancia? La alternativa sería contarle todo lo demás, y eso no puedo

hacerlo. Nos tiraríamos aquí un mes entero. Me seco las lágrimas.

—Lo sé. Han sido unas semanas de mierda. Estoy bien, de veras.

—Olvídate de él y sigue con tu vida. Tienes que recuperar el tiempo

perdido. —Me pasa la mano por el brazo con afecto—. ¿Qué hay de ese

tipo que tiene a Neal lloriqueando?

Mierda, esperaba evitar cualquier pregunta relacionada con Terry. Me

hacía ilusiones, claro.

—Se llama Terrence. No es nada. Sólo es un amigo.

—¿Sólo un amigo? —Me mira en absoluto convencido, y yo me llevo

la mano a un mechón suelto de mi recogido.

—Sólo un amigo —repito sacudiendo la cabeza—. Annie tuvo un

momento tenso con Neal y pensó que lo haría callar si exageraba un poco

la verdad.

—Conque hay parte de verdad... —Me observa, inquisitivo.

—No. —Necesito cambiar de tema—. ¿Cómo están mamá y papá?

Me dirige una mirada de advertencia.

—Amenazan con venir a visitarte y dejarte como nueva. Mamá dijo

algo de un extraño que respondía a tu móvil la semana pasada. Imagino que él es esa «verdad exagerada», ¿no?

Vale, mis maniobras de distracción han fracasado miserablemente.

—Sí, sí. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor? —sueno molesta.

Tom levanta las manos en un gesto defensivo.

—Ok, ok. Sólo te digo que te andes con cuidado, Candy.

Me hundo en la silla y pienso qué opinarían mis padres de Terry. No

les gustaría, ni siquiera aunque no tuviera ningún problema con la bebida y

La Mansión. Es evidente que es mayor que yo. Puede que le salgan los

billetes por las orejas, pero eso no va a impresionar a mis padres, y el

hecho de que le guste pasar por encima de quien sea de vez en cuando

tampoco ayuda. Me es casi imposible disimular la frustración cuando se

porta como un niño. Aunque quizá lo rápidamente que ha aceptado mi

negativa de acompañarlo a La Mansión esta mañana sea el cambio que he

estado esperando.

Pedimos café, agua y unas pastas, y charlamos sobre el trabajo de

Tom, sobre Australia y sobre sus planes para el futuro. Le va bien. Su

amigo está ampliando la escuela de surf y quiere que Dan sea su socio. Me

alegro por él pero, por motivos egoístas, por dentro me siento un poco

decepcionada. No parece que vaya a volver a Inglaterra.

—¿Qué tal está Annie? —pregunta mientras mordisquea las esquinas

de su bollo y finge un desinterés total.

Debería abstenerme de mencionar a Archie. No creo que a Tom le guste

ese detalle. De repente me acuerdo de que no me he tomado la píldora, y

empiezo a rebuscar en mi bolso.

—Sigue siendo Annie —digo como si nada, a pesar de que me siento

muy incómoda hablando de ella con Tom. No me parece bien—. ¿Y tú?

¿Alguna chica a la vista? —pregunto arqueando una ceja mientras dejo el

café y cojo el agua.

—No —sonríe—. Al menos, no hay ninguna permanente.

Ya me imagino. Estoy a punto de soltarle la charla sobre el ir de flor

en flor cuando mi móvil empieza a bailar sobre la mesa. Sonrío.

Doy las gracias porque Terry haya cambiado el tono asignado a

su número, pero necesito hablar con él sobre su manía de hacer lo que le da

la gana con mi móvil.

Sólo es la una en punto. Pensé que tardaría más, pero quizá siga en La

Mansión y sólo esté llamando para ver cómo estoy.—¡Me encanta esa canción! —exclama Tom—. Déjalo sonar.

Y empieza a cantar, haciéndome reír.

—Tengo que contestar.

Me levanto de la mesa con el móvil y Tom frunce el ceño. Sé que va a

sospechar si me retiro para atender la llamada. Diré que era Annie.

Salgo a la luz del sol.

—Hola —digo con alegría.

—¿Dónde mierda estás? —brama Terry por teléfono.

Lo aparto de mis tímpanos. Ya está exagerando.

—Cálmate. Estoy con mi hermano.

—¿Que me calme? ¡Vuelvo a casa y me encuentro con que has salido

huyendo!

—¡Deja de gritarme! —¿De verdad es necesario?

Ese hombre es imposible. Yo no dije que fuera a esperarlo sentada.

Por Dios santo, estoy en caída libre, a punto de estrellarme contra el suelo

después de que me hayan echado de mala manera del séptimo cielo de

Terry. Pongo los ojos en blanco de pura desesperación.

—No he salido huyendo. He ido a ver a mi hermano, que ha vuelto de

Australia —le cuento con calma—. Iba a quedar con él ayer, pero me

entretuvieron en otra parte. —No era mi intención ser sarcástica, pero me

sale solo.

—Disculpa las molestias —sisea.

—¿Perdona? —Su hostilidad me deja atónita.

—¿Cuánto vas a tardar? —Su tono de voz no ha cambiado, sigue

siendo el de un idiota. Es posible que me vaya a casa de Annie. No estoy

lista para que me arranquen la piel a tiras por haber quedado con mi

hermano.

—Le he dicho que pasaría el día con él.

—¡Todo el día! —grita—. ¿Por qué no me lo has contado?

¿Por qué? ¡Pues porque sabía que me fastidiaría el plan!

—Tu móvil me interrumpió, y estabas muy ocupado con los

problemas en La Mansión —le espeto.

Se hace el silencio al otro lado del auricular pero todavía lo oigo

respirar trabajosamente. Imagino que ha estado corriendo por el ático,

buscándome por todas partes. Demonios, esto va a ser muy difícil. Ese

cambio que yo creía que se había producido acaba de ser borrado del mapa

de un plumazo.—¿Dónde estás? —Su tono se ha suavizado un poco, aunque es

evidente que sigue molesto por mi salida secreta.

—En una cafetería.

—¿Dónde?

¡Ni de broma se lo voy a decir! Lo tendría aquí en un santiamén. Lo sé.

Y luego me tocaría a mí explicarle a Tom quién es y de dónde ha salido.

—Eso no importa. Volveré a tu casa cuando termine.

—Vuelve a mí, Candy —dice, y no me cabe duda de que se trata de una

orden.

Relajo los hombros.

—Lo haré.

Nos quedamos en silencio y de repente me acuerdo de que hay una

pequeña parte de Terry que me saca de quicio. ¿De verdad deseaba volver a

todo esto?

—¿Candy?

—Sigo aquí.

—Te quiero. —Lo dice con dulzura, pero suena forzado. Sé que quiere

pelea y le gustaría arrastrarme de vuelta al Lusso, y no puede hacerlo si no

estoy localizable.

—Lo sé, Terry. —Cuelgo y respiro tranquila y agotada.

Estoy empezando a desear no haber descubierto el problema de Terry

con la bebida, ese al que todo el mundo parece no darle ninguna

importancia. Yo, por otra parte, me preocupo como una idiota por temor a

empujarlo a que vuelva a empinar el codo. Siempre he defendido que saber

es poder, pero ahora mismo preferiría lo de que la ignorancia es una

bendición. Así podría colgarle a ese hombre controlador y exigente y

dejarlo con su cabreo. Pero ahora lo sé, le he colgado y me preocupa

haberlo dejado con la botella de vodka en las manos.

—¿Va todo bien?

Me vuelvo y veo a Tom, que se acerca con mi bolso. Le sonrío.

—Sí.

—Ya he pagado la cuenta. Ten. —Me pasa el bolso.

—Gracias.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

Pues la verdad es que no. La «verdad exagerada» está poniendo a

prueba mi paciencia.

—Estoy bien. —Pongo cara de alegría—. ¿Adónde te apetece que vayamos?

—¿Al Tussaud? —pregunta con una amplia sonrisa.

Se la devuelvo.

—Estupendo. Vamos.

Me ofrece el brazo, se lo acepto y echamos a andar. He perdido la

cuenta de las veces que hemos vagado por las salas del museo de Madame

Tussaud. Es una tradición. No hay una sola figura de cera con la que no nos

hayamos hecho una foto. Nos hemos colado en las zonas restringidas y

hemos hecho de todo con tal de hacernos las fotos que necesitábamos para

ir actualizando el álbum. Quizá sea infantil, pero nos gusta.

Hemos pasado un día fantástico. Me he reído tanto que me duelen las

mejillas. Resulta que las únicas figuras nuevas en el museo son miembros

de la realeza. Me he hecho una foto con Guillermo y Catalina, y Dan ha

quedado inmortalizado tocándole las tetas a la reina. Hemos cenado en

nuestro restaurante favorito de China Town y nos hemos tomado un par de

copas de vino en un bar. Me he sentido algo culpable cuando he bebido el

primer sorbo, pero no iba a pedir un vaso de agua, Tom habría hecho

preguntas. Además, una vez terminada la primera copa, la segunda ha

entrado con facilidad.

Abrazo a Tom con todas mis fuerzas cuando nos despedimos en el

metro.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—Dentro de un par de semanas. Mañana me voy a Manchester a

visitar a los amigos de la universidad, pero el domingo que viene estaré de

vuelta en Londres, nos veremos antes de que me vaya, ¿verdad?

Lo suelto.

—Sí. Llámame en cuanto estés aquí otra vez.

—Vale. Cuídate mucho. —Me da un beso en la mejilla—. Tendré el

móvil conectado por si me necesitas.

—Muy bien —sonrío. Está preocupado.

Se aleja a grandes zancadas y yo deseo que se quede para siempre.

Nunca lo he necesitado tanto como ahora.

Entro en el vestíbulo del Lusso y veo que Calvin está al teléfono.

Avanzo con decisión hacia el ascensor. No tengo ganas de hablar.—Adiós y gracias. ¡Candy! —me grita.

Me detengo y pongo los ojos en blanco antes de volverme.

—¿Sí?

Cuelga el teléfono y viene hacia mí.

—Ha venido una señora. He intentado llamar al señor Grandchester pero no

contestaba. No podía dejarla subir. Era una señora de mediana edad.

—¿Una señora? —Calvin tiene toda mi atención.

—Sí, una mujer guapa con el pelo rubio ondulado. Ha dicho que era

urgente, pero ya conoces las normas. —Levanta las cejas.

Vaya si conozco las normas y, por una vez, me alegro de que las

hiciera respetar. ¿Pelo rubio y ondulado? Entonces seguro que no era

Susana.

—¿De qué edad, más o menos?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Unos cuarenta y pocos.

Ok. Susana no me cae bien, pero no aparenta tener cuarenta años.

—¿A qué hora ha sido eso, Calvin?

Mira el reloj.

—Hace como media hora.

—¿Ha dicho cómo se llamaba?

Frunce el ceño.

—No. La he detenido en la puerta. Quería subir directamente al ático,

pero cuando no la he dejado pasar y he dicho que tenía que llamar al señor

Grandchester ha empezado a contestarme con vaguedades.

—No te preocupes, Calvin. Gracias.

Doy media vuelta y sigo hacia el ascensor. Subo e introduzco el

código. ¿Una señora? ¿Una señora que no da detalles y que pensaba que

podía subir al ático sin ser anunciada?

Se abren las puertas, salgo y me encuentro con que la puerta de casa

de Terry está abierta. ¿Es que no le preocupa la seguridad? , tiene

un conserje abajo que vigila quién entra y quién sale las veinticuatro horas

y también un equipo de seguridad, pero no le iría mal un poco de sentido

común. Cierro la puerta al entrar y me pongo en guardia al instante. El

equipo de sonido está en marcha. No está tan alto como la última vez, pero

es la canción lo que me pone nerviosa. Es la misma que estaba sonando el

domingo pasado, cuando encontré a Terry borracho.

Corro por el ático, sin apagar la música. Encontrar a Terry es más

importante que quitar la canción que me recuerda a aquel día nefasto. Voy

directa a la terraza pero no está allí. Tiro el bolso, subo los escalones de

dos en dos y entro en el dormitorio. Nada. ¿Dónde está?

Me entra el pánico pero entonces oigo correr el agua en el baño. Me

precipito hasta allí y encuentro a Terry sentado en el suelo de la ducha.

Sólo lleva puestos los pantalones cortos de correr, que están empapados y

pegados a sus muslos. Tiene la espalda apoyada en la fría pared de

azulejos, la cabeza gacha, y está abrazándose las rodillas mientras el agua

cae encima de él.

Como si notara mi presencia, levanta la cabeza y me mira a los ojos.

Sonríe un poco pero no puede ocultar el dolor en la mirada. ¿Cuánto

tiempo llevará así? Suspiro de alivio y de exasperación antes de meterme

en la ducha, vestida, sentarme en su regazo y rodearle el cuerpo empapado

con las piernas y los brazos.

Hunde la cabeza en mi cuello.

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé. ¿Cuántas vueltas has dado? —Ya ha hecho esto antes: corre

por los parques reales para no pensar... en mí.

—Tres.

—Eso es demasiado —lo regaño. Estamos hablando de unos cuarenta

kilómetros, no de una carrera rápida para aliviar el estrés. Su cuerpo no

está lo bastante fuerte para eso.

—Me puse fatal cuando vi que no estabas.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —digo sólo con una pizca de sarcasmo.

Lleva las manos a mis caderas y va por mi pelvis. Doy un salto.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho —añade, muy serio.

Es posible, pero probablemente me habría chafado los planes, y no

puede irse a correr una maratón cada vez que estamos unas horas

separados.

—Iba a volver luego —intento darle seguridad—. No puedo estar

siempre pegada a ti.

Deja escapar un largo suspiro y se hunde más en mi cuello.

—Ojalá lo estuvieras —gruñe—. Has bebido.

De repente me siento rara e incómoda.

—¿Has comido? —No se me ocurre qué otra cosa decir. Habrá

quemado un millón de calorías corriendo como Forrest Gump.—No tengo hambre.

—Tienes que comer, Terry —protesto—. Te prepararé algo.

—Luego. Estoy muy a gusto.

Así que lo dejo que se quede a gusto un rato más. Me siento en su

regazo, con el vestido pegado al cuerpo y el pelo mojado, y dejo que me

abrace. No puede hacerme esto cada vez que estemos un rato separados, no

puedo aceptarlo. Lo que está claro es que no se ha producido ningún

cambio en él y me he llevado una amarga decepción. ¿Y ahora, qué?

—Odio esa canción —digo en voz baja después de pasarnos una

eternidad pegados como lapas.

—A mí me encanta. Me recuerda a ti.

—A mí me recuerda a un hombre que no me gusta. —No quiero

volver a escucharla.

—Lo siento. —Me muerde el cuello y recorre con la lengua mi

mandíbula—. Me duele el trasero —masculla.

Es la ducha más larga que me he dado en la vida.

—Estoy muy a gusto —lo imito.

Vuelve a llevar la mano a mi cadera y yo salto y doy un grito.

—¡Para! —chillo—. Tienes que comer.

—Cierto. Y yo quiero a mi Candy, desnuda y en nuestra cama, para

poder darme un atracón.

Se pone de pie conmigo en brazos, rodeándole el cuerpo, y sin apenas

esfuerzo, teniendo en cuenta la mano maltrecha y el cuerpo exhausto.

¿«Mi Candy»? Me parece bien ¿«Nuestra cama»? Mejor no voy a pensar

en eso por ahora.

—Me apunto, pero mi hombre tiene que comer. —Ya he hecho que

corriera hasta caer redondo y sin una gota de combustible en el cuerpo; no

voy a ser también la culpable de que se muera de hambre—. Primero

comida, luego mimos.

—Mimos ahora, comida luego —contraataca mientras sale de la

ducha conmigo en brazos y me deposita en el lavabo doble.

—Te voy a dar de comer y punto —lo informo. Lo digo muy en serio

—. ¿Dónde está la venda?

—Y punto, ¿eh? —Toma una toalla de baño de la pila del estante y

empieza a secarme el pelo con la mano sana. Me vendría bien un poco de

champú y acondicionador—. Me molestaba. —Le resta importancia a mi

preocupació a temblar. El vestido empapado me roza el cuerpo y tengo la

carne de gallina. Terry me envuelve con la toalla y tira de las esquinas para

atraerme hacia él. Me besa con fuerza en los labios. Lo veo hacer una

mueca.

—Y punto. Se me empieza a pegar la forma de ser de mi hombre.

—Tu hombre quiere pegarse a ti —me susurra acercando la

entrepierna a mi muslo mientras me besa con dulzura.

—Por favor, come algo primero.

Se aparta con cara de pena.

—Vale. Primero comida y luego mimos.

¿Otra concesión? Esto sí que es hacer progresos. Normalmente nada

se interpone en su camino a la hora de tomarme cuándo y cómo le apetece.

—¿Qué tal va la mano?

Mira la mano que sujeta la esquina de la toalla.

—No va mal. Fui bueno y le puse un poco de hielo.

—¡Qué valiente!

Sonríe, me da un beso de esquimal y luego otro en la frente.

—Vamos. Necesitas ropa seca. —Intenta levantarme del lavabo pero

lo aparto—. ¡Oye! —protesta.

—La mano. No se te va a curar nunca si sigues llevándome en brazos

a todas partes.

Salto del lavabo, me quito las bailarinas mojadas y me bajo la

cremallera del vestido antes de quitármelo por la cabeza. Entonces me

carga sobre sus hombros y me saca del cuarto de baño.

—Me gusta llevarte en brazos —sentencia tirándome en la cama—.

¿Dónde están tus cosas?

—En la habitación de invitados —digo recuperándome del viaje por

las alturas.

Deja claro su desagrado con un gruñido antes de salir del dormitorio

para volver poco después con todas mis cosas repartidas entre su mano

sana, debajo del brazo y la boca. Lo echa todo sobre la cama.

—Ya está.

Saco de la bolsa unas bragas limpias y mi sudadera negra extragrande,

pero pronto me arrebata las bragas de algodón. Frunzo el ceño cuando lo

veo rebuscar en mi bolsa y sacar unas de encaje.

Me las pasa.

—Siempre encaje —dice asintiendo con la cabeza, y yo obedezco sin pensar y sin quejarme.

Me pongo las bragas de encaje y la sudadera gigante. Terry se quita

los pantalones de correr mojados y se pone otros de algodón azul. Puedo

ver que tiene los músculos de la espalda más definidos cuando se agacha

para subirse los pantalones. Sentada, lo admiro desde la cama antes de que

me tome otra vez en brazos y me lleve a la cocina.

Lo primero que hago es apagar la música con un pequeño escalofrío.

Luego me planto delante de la nevera para estudiar su contenido.

—¿Qué te apetece? —Tal vez unos huevos, la proteína le vendría

bien.

—Me da igual. Lo mismo que vayas a tomar tú.

Se acerca por detrás, toma un tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete y me

da un beso en el cuello.

—¡Deja eso!

Intento quitarle el tarro, pero me esquiva y hace una rápida retirada al

taburete de la isleta, se coloca el tarro bajo el brazo para desenroscar la

tapa y mete el dedo para sacar una buena cantidad. Me mira sonriente

mientras se lleva el dedo a la boca y sus labios forman una O cuando lo

saca reluciente.

—¡Eres como un niño!

Me decido por el pollo fileteado y lo saco de la nevera. Yo ya he

comido, pero voy a tener que hacer un esfuerzo por engullir algo más con

tal de que él coma conmigo.

—¿Soy como un niño porque me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete?

—pregunta por encima del dedo.

—No. Eres un niño por el modo en el que comes mantequilla de

cacahuete. Nadie con más de diez años debería meter los dedos en los

tarros y, como no me dices tu edad, supongo que tienes más de diez años.

—Le lanzo una mirada asqueada mientras saco el papel de aluminio y

envuelvo los filetes en jamón de Parma. Luego los pongo en una fuente de

horno.

—No hables sin haberlo probado antes —replica—. Toma. —Y me

planta en las narices su dedo cubierto de mantequilla de cacahuete.

Pongo más cara de asco aún. Odio la mantequilla de cacahuete.

—Paso —digo metiendo el pollo en el horno. Se encoge de hombros y

se chupa el dedo.

Saco unos guisantes tiernos y unas patatas nuevas de la nevera y los meto en la bandeja de cocción al vapor. Jugueteo con los mandos y el

horno empieza a calentarse.

Me siento en la encimera y lo miro sonriente.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando?

Hace una pausa a punto de meterse el dedo en la boca.

—Puedo comer mantequilla de cacahuete sin parar hasta que me duela

la "barriga".

Mete otro dedo en el tarro.

—¿Te duele la "barriga"?

—No, aún no.

—¿Quieres parar ahora que no te duele y dejar espacio para la comida

equilibrada que te estoy preparando? —Lucho para evitar echarme a reír.

Él no. Se ríe y, lentamente, enrosca la tapa del tarro de mantequilla de

cacahuete.

—Nena, ¿me estás regañando?

—No, te estoy hacienda una pregunta —lo corrijo. No quiero ser su

madre.

Empieza a morderse el labio inferior; me observa atentamente, con

los ojos brillantes. Me estremezco de pies a cabeza. Conozco esa mirada.

—Me gusta tu sudadera —dice con un tono suave mientras su mirada

baja hacia mis piernas desnudas. La sudadera es grande y me tapa el culo.

No es nada sexy—. Me gusta cómo te sienta el color negro —añade.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí —afirma.

Va a distraerme otra vez. Necesito que coma como Dios manda, y

tenemos que hablar de que mañana es lunes y debo irme a casa y luego a

trabajar. Después del truquito de depositar un pago desproporcionado por

adelantado en la cuenta de Rococo Union me preocupa que todavía siga

empeñado en tenerme trabajando todos los días en La Mansión.

—Mañana es lunes —digo en tono positivo. No sé por qué he elegido

ese tono. ¿Por qué positivo y no otro?

—¿Y? —Se cruza de brazos.

¿Qué le digo? ¿Es mucho pedir que sea razonable y comprenda que

debo ocuparme de otros clientes? Ha dicho a las claras que no le gusta

compartirme, ni social ni profesionalmente.

Tamborileo con los dedos sobre la encimera.

—Nada, sólo me preguntaba qué planes tenías. Una mirada de pánico cruza por su rostro sin afeitar, y al instante me

preocupa que mañana vaya a ser un trauma.

—¿Tú qué planes tienes?

Lo miro como si fuera idiota.

—Ir a trabajar —respondo.

Empieza a morderse el labio inferior y los malditos engranajes se

ponen de nuevo en movimiento. No va a poder convencerme de que no

vaya a trabajar.

—Ni se te ocurra. Tengo reuniones importantes a las que debo acudir

—le advierto, sin darle tiempo a decir lo que sé que está pensando.

—¿Sólo por un día? —Me pone cara de cachorrito, pero sé que lo dice muy en

serio. Debo prepararme para una cuenta atrás o un polvo de entrar en razón.

—No, seguro que tienes que ponerte al día en La Mansión —afirmo

con convicción. Tiene un negocio que sacar adelante, y se ha pasado una

semana inconsciente. No puede esperar que John se encargue siempre de

todo.

—Supongo que sí —gruñe.

En mi mente, chillo de alegría. ¿No hay cuenta atrás? ¿Ni polvo de

entrar en razón? Estamos haciendo progresos de verdad.

—Ah, Calvin me ha dicho que antes vino una mujer. —Se me había

olvidado por completo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Parece sorprendido.

—Dijo que estaba intentando subir al ático, que no le dijo su nombre y

que tú no contestabas al teléfono cuando trató de llamarte. Rubia, de

mediana edad, pelo ondulado...

Lo observo para ver cómo reacciona, pero él se limita a fruncir el

ceño.

—Hablaré con él. ¿Está ya lista mi comida equilibrada?

¿Eso es todo? ¿Hablará con Calvin? Yo quiero saber quién era.

—¿Quién era? —pregunto como si tal cosa mientras me bajo de la

encimera para ver qué tal va la comida.

—Ni idea.

Se levanta y saca unos cubiertos del cajón.

¿Está tratando de evitar el tema?

—¿Seguro que no lo sabes? —pregunto, convencida de que sí,

mientras saco el pollo del horno y lo pongo en la sartén para darle el toque

final.—Candy, de verdad que no lo sé, pero te prometo que hablaré con Clive

para ver si puedo averiguarlo. Ahora, da de comer a tu hombre.

Se sienta con el tenedor en una mano y el cuchillo en la otra sobre la

encimera. Si empieza a dar golpes en ella, se los pongo por corbata.

Empiezo a servir los platos y a ofrecerle la primera comida que he

preparado para él. Odio cocinar.

La ataca sin dilación.

—Ñam-ñam —masculla con la boca llena de pollo—. ¿Qué tal lo has

pasado con tu hermano?

Lo habría pasado mucho mejor si él no me hubiera interrumpido con

su numerito.

—Bien —respondo sentándome a su lado.

—¿Sólo bien? Oye, esto está muy bueno.

Me gusta verlo comer algo que no sea mantequilla de cacahuete.

Ahora mismo es otro hombre, seguro y con confianza en sí mismo, pero en

un abrir y cerrar de ojos se desmorona por completo. ¿De verdad le causo

ese efecto?

—Lo hemos pasado en grande. Fuimos al museo de Madame Tussaud

y cenamos en nuestro restaurante chino favorito.

El pollo está realmente rico. No me puedo creer que esté cenando otra

vez.

—¿Al Madame Tussaud?

—Sí, es lo que hacemos siempre. —Me encojo de hombros.

—Es bonito tener costumbres. —Parece sincero—. Pero ¿tú no habías

cenado ya? —Mira mi plato y me sonrojo—. ¿Es que estás comiendo por

dos? —me pregunta observándome.

Casi me atraganto con una patata.

—¡No! —La comida se me sale de la boca. Ya le he dicho que eso es

imposible. Me gustaría que dejara el tema—. No te preocupes —gruño, y

vuelvo a mi cena.

Sigue comiendo mientras de vez en cuando profiere sonidos de

agradecimiento con el tenedor en la boca. Pensaría que se está burlando de

mí si no lo hubiera probado; me ha salido bueno.

Cuando hemos terminado, cargo el lavavajillas y empiezo a pensar en

esto y en lo otro. Me reconcome el hecho de que le haya quitado

importancia a la visita misteriosa de ese modo. Me molesta que haya sido

tan poco claro. Me vuelvo para preguntarle y me doy de bruces contra su pecho duro

y desnudo.

—¡Ay!

Es muy alto y respira con fuerza. Mis ojos reparan en la enorme

erección que levanta una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones cortos de

algodón.

—Quítate la sudadera —me ordena con la voz baja y ronca.

Miro sus ojos verdes y tomo nota mental de que no está de broma.

Quiero expresar que no me siento satisfecha con cómo ha evitado mis

preguntas, pero sé que ahora mismo no llegaría a ninguna parte. Además,

me encanta ver que mi hombre dominante ha vuelto. Hacía demasiado

tiempo que no lo veía.

Tomo el bajo de la sudadera y tiro de él despacio hacia arriba, me la

saco por la cabeza y la tiro al suelo.

Terry admira mi cuerpo con la vista, que recorre mis pechos desnudos

y se posa en el triángulo donde se unen mis muslos.

—Eres de una belleza imposible, y toda mía.

Hunde los dedos en el elástico de mis bragas y las baja lentamente por

mis piernas mientras se pone de rodillas. Me da un golpecito en un pie para

que lo levante y luego en el otro. A continuación rodea mis tobillos con las

manos. Quiero decirle que tenga cuidado con la mano lastimada, pero su

caricia es tan ardiente y mi piel tan sensible que ha desatado una tormenta

en mí y un tsunami líquido fluye de mi entrepierna. Miro hacia abajo para

observarlo y veo que mi pecho sube y baja cuando respiro. Terry provoca

reacciones de lo más increíble en mí. Estoy indefensa ante él. No hay

solución. No tengo remedio.

Su mirada encuentra la mía.

—Creo que dejaré que te corras tú primero —dice con voz ronca—.

Luego te voy a partir en dos.

Trago saliva ante su apasionada promesa y él recorre con las palmas

de las manos mis piernas, desde los tobillos hasta las nalgas, y luego tira

de mí hacia su boca impaciente. Su invasión me reduce a una montaña de

gemidos. Su lengua se pasea por todo mi ser, de forma experta, con un

propósito. Mis manos encuentran su pelo y mis caderas trazan círculos

hacia su boca sin que mi cerebro les diga nada.

Echo la cabeza atrás.

—Mierda —gimo mientras mi sexo palpita y se acelera hasta llegar auna vibración constante.

—Esa boca —masculla contra mi piel, cosa que sólo sirve para

acercarme un poco más al éxtasis total.

Siento una de sus manos deslizarse por mis nalgas hasta el interior del

muslo. Introduce un dedo en mí. Con un grito desesperado le suelto la

cabeza para apoyarme en la encimera en busca de un punto de sujeción; su

dedo se mueve en círculos, ensanchándome y rozando la pared delantera en

cada rotación. Estoy a punto. Mis músculos se aferran a su dedo con

avidez.

—Dime cuándo, Candy.

Mete otro dedo y empuja la mano más adentro. Entre eso y la

vibración de su lengua contra mi clítoris, no puedo más.

—¡Ya está! —grito empujando mis caderas hacia su boca, intentando

que la sensación disminuya de intensidad.

Una nueva arremetida acaba conmigo, y me empotro contra la

encimera entre violentos temblores. El corazón se me va a salir del pecho.

Aminora el ritmo y me acaricia con suavidad, dejando que vague y me

tranquilice con un suspiro hondo y satisfecho.

—Tú tampoco estás mal —digo al tiempo que dejo caer la cabeza

sobre el pecho para mirarlo.

Levanta la vista pero no aparta la boca de mí, sigue trazando suaves

círculos e introduciéndome los dedos, sin prisa, adentro y afuera.

—Lo sé —se vanagloria—. ¿Verdad que eres afortunada?

Niego con la cabeza. Es un _"mocoso engreído"_. Me deprimo al recordar, otra

vez, por qué es tan bueno. Aparto la imagen de mi cabeza de inmediato y

borro todos los pensamientos desagradables relacionados con Terry y su

pasado sexual. En vez de eso, me centro en cómo se pone de pie sin dejar

de lamerme durante su ascenso.

Llega a mi pezón, lo mordisquea ligeramente y luego me pasa el brazo

por el culo para levantarme y hacer que nuestros ojos queden a la misma

altura.

—¿Estás lista para que te follen como Dios manda, nena?

«...»

—Vuélvete loco —lo desafío mientras me agarro a sus hombros.

Me besa, posesivo, y se deleita en mi boca. Cuando se porta como

ahora me olvido de sus momentos de debilidad, en los que yo lo consuelo,

lo abrazo y le digo que todo irá bien. Pero ahora mismo es dominante y tremendamente sexy. Me encanta, y lo echaba mucho, muchísimo de

menos.

Sin separar los labios de los míos, me saca de la cocina y me lleva al

gimnasio.

¿El gimnasio?

Abre la puerta de una patada, me deja de pie en el suelo y se inclina

un poco para que nuestras bocas no se despeguen pese a la diferencia de

altura. Me muerde el labio inferior y empieza a andar hacia adelante, por lo

que yo tengo que hacerlo hacia atrás. Se detiene tras unos pocos pasos y me

besa la oreja. Su aliento tibio hace que todos mis sentidos entren en

ignición. Mentalmente, le suplico que se dé prisa.

—¿Te apetece hacer ejercicio? —susurra.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —Froto la mejilla contra su cuello mientras

él me mordisquea la oreja y hace que vuelvan las palpitaciones en mi sexo,

lentas y sutiles. Se aparta de mí y la ausencia de su cuerpo cálido me deja

helada y deseando que vuelva de inmediato.

Miro el gimnasio y me pregunto qué habrá planeado. Luego lo miro a

él. Me observa con los ojos llenos de promesas mientras se baja los

pantalones. Su erección queda en libertad.

Jadeo. No sé por qué, ya la he visto unas cuantas veces, pero todavía

me corta la respiración. Deslizo la mirada hacia arriba, más allá de la

cicatriz, y la dejo unos instantes en sus hermosos pectorales. Nunca me

cansaré de admirar el cuerpo del hombre que tengo delante. Nunca. Es una

obra de arte, esculpida y tallada con la más absoluta perfección.

Con la cabeza, señala detrás de mí y yo me vuelvo despacio, pero todo

cuanto veo es la máquina de remo y el saco de boxeo. Me vuelvo de nuevo

para mirarlo. Tiene el rostro impasible y, despacio, señala otra vez con la

cabeza, lo que me indica que lo que sea que tiene en mente está, en efecto,

detrás de mí.

Entonces lo entiendo. Ha dicho que iba a partirme en dos.

«¡Madre de Dios!»

—Ah —susurro.

Avanza lentamente hacia mí y el potencial de sus intenciones me hace

temblar. Me toma de la mano y me lleva hacia la máquina de remo. Se

sienta en el banco. Su erección queda en vertical respecto a su cuerpo, y el

posible escenario me hace jadear de anticipación.

Tira de mí y me quedo de pie delante de él. Con la mano lastimada guía mi pierna para que me coloque a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Lo

miro y mi corazón late a más no poder a la espera de instrucciones.

Me coge los pechos entre las palmas de las manos y los masajea hasta

que se vuelven pesados y me duelen. No se me escapa que hace una mueca

de dolor, pero no se detiene, y yo tampoco voy a decirle que pare.

—Mmm. —Echo la cabeza atrás y abro la boca para dejar escapar

pequeñas bocanadas de aire.

—Candy, me estás matando.

Levanto de nuevo la cabeza para que nuestras miradas se encuentren.

—Te quiero —susurra deslizando las manos en mis caderas.

Doy un respingo y las comisuras de sus labios bailan.

—Me encanta cuando saltas cada vez que te toco aquí. —Con los

índices dibuja círculos en mis puntos sensibles.

Me cuesta mantener la compostura.

—Me encanta lo mojada que estás por mí, aquí. —Desliza un dedo

dentro de mí, arrastra mis fluidos consigo y luego pasa la mano por mis

labios.

Gimo.

—Me encanta cómo sabes. —Introduce el dedo en su boca y lo lame

lentamente sin dejar de mirarme. Luego vuelve a cogerme de la mano, tira

de mí y me lleva hacia su erección expectante.

Chillo cuando me empala. Es grueso y está duro, y me atraviesa por

completo.

Apoya la frente en la mía.

—Me encanta cómo me siento dentro de ti. —Pasa el brazo por debajo

de mis nalgas—. Rodéame con las piernas —ordena.

Me aferro a él por la cintura y cruzo los tobillos a su espalda para

acercarme más a él. Se le corta la respiración cuando me inclino hacia

adelante y le pongo las manos sobre los hombros.

—Te quiero —afirma rotundamente cuando empieza a moverse para

que nos deslicemos hacia adelante en el banco.

La frenada brusca al final de los raíles me sobresalta y dejo escapar un

pequeño grito.

Cierra los ojos.

Sí, empiezo a ver las ventajas de esto. Su penetración es profunda,

pero no harán falta muchas idas y venidas de éstas para que le suplique que

haga que me corra. Cuando abre los ojos, bajo los labios hacia los suyos y él acepta mi

necesidad de contacto. Me encanta su boca. Me encanta lo que hace con

ella. Me encantan las palabras que usa y los tonos que emite esa boca. Me

encanta la forma en que se muerde el labio inferior cuando delibera sobre

algo que le parece importante.

—Te quiero —digo contra sus labios.

Se aparta; su apuesto rostro está radiante.

—No sabes lo feliz que eso me hace —señala, y hace que nos

deslicemos de nuevo al comienzo del raíl—. ¿Me necesitas?

Me preparo para el frenazo, que sé que llegará con el final del

trayecto, y ambos gemimos juntos cuando llega.

—Te necesito.

—Eso también me hace muy feliz. ¿Otra vez? —pregunta, aunque ya

está empujando de nuevo hacia el final del raíl.

—Por favor. —Frenazo—. ¡Ah! —mascullo cuando la sensación de

mi estómago se transforma en un lento ascenso hacia el clímax.

Viajamos de nuevo por el raíl, esta vez un poco más de prisa.

«¡Frenazo!»

—¡Ah!

—Lo sé —susurra—. ¿Más?

—¡Sí!

Hundo la lengua con desesperación en su boca.

Hace que nos deslicemos con suavidad, pero esta vez no deja que

lleguemos al final, sino que empuja con los pies y vuelve a enviarnos al

inicio del raíl. Chocamos con fuerza, nuestros cuerpos colisionan y tengo

que dejar su boca y hundir la cara en su hombro para ahogar un grito.

—¡Mierda!

Repite el mismo delicioso movimiento.

«¡Travesía e impacto!»

Esto es muy intenso. Nunca lo había sentido tan dentro. Poso la boca

en su hombro y me resisto al impulso de clavarle los dientes. Mis manos se

deslizan en su nuca intentando sujetarme con fuerza mientras nos

desplazamos de nuevo hacia el inicio del raíl, listos para otro choque.

Mis entrañas se retuercen y noto cómo su miembro palpita en mi

interior. Terry hace que nos catapultemos de nuevo al inicio y, cuando

chocamos, mis dientes se clavan en su hombro y grito de puro placer. Es

exquisito.—¡Joder, CANDY!

Dejo de morderlo y beso las marcas que han dejado mis dientes

mientras descendemos de nuevo.

—Vuelve a morderme en el hombro —jadea.

Ah, le gusta. Recuerdo la de veces que lo he mordido y que le he

clavado las uñas. Hago lo que me dice y gimo contra él mientras vuelvo a

morderlo cuando chocamos.

—¡Mierda, voy a correrme! —grita, y deja que nos deslicemos otra

vez—. ¿Lista?

—¡Sí!

Acerco la boca a su hombro y le clavo los dientes con suavidad,

preparada para la arremetida.

Terry se deja ir. Se acabaron los movimientos controlados. Hace que

nos deslicemos y choquemos sin descanso mientras yo sigo clavándole los

dientes y las uñas en el hombro. La intensidad con la que su poderosa

erección colisiona contra mi interior hace que grite su nombre entre

dientes. Noto fuegos artificiales en el vientre mientras él continúa

deslizándonos y dejándonos chocar, empujándome hacia la detonación

final. Las palpitaciones y las embestidas incansables de su erección,

enterrada muy dentro de mí, hacen que galope hacia la línea de meta, y de

repente me corro, empujada al éxtasis por un choque tremendo y un grito al

unísono. Hundo los dientes en su hombro una vez más y Terry levanta las

caderas y grita con fuerza.

Dios mío.

Todavía estoy palpitando y sumida en mi orgasmo cuando, apenas

consciente, noto que me mecen con suavidad. El leve movimiento exprime

hasta la última gota que tiene para mí.

Aparto la cara de su hombro y lo beso en la marca que han dejado mis

dientes.

—Es usted una salvaje, señorita.

Gira la cabeza para mirarse el hombro y luego me mira a mí.

Toma posesión de mi boca, me da un beso profundo y yo lo aprieto

con fuerza entre mis brazos, unida a él en la pasión del momento. Podría

quedarme así para siempre, encajada con él.

—Voy a llevarte a la cama y voy a dormir toda la noche dentro de ti.

—Empieza a levantarse despacio, sin soltarme—. Ahora bésame —me

ordena antes de echar a andar para salir del gimnasio conmigo agarrada a su cintura.

Le paso las manos por el pelo y le doy un tirón para acercar la boca a

la suya.

—Una salvaje —dice contra mis labios.

Sonrío y abro los ojos en el momento en que comienza a subir la

escalera. Me mira cuando nuestras lenguas se entrelazan y bailan a su

ritmo entre nuestras bocas. Le mantengo la mirada durante todo el camino

hasta llegar al dormitorio. Me deposita en la cama, debajo de él. Puedo

sentir cómo se pone duro dentro de mí otra vez. Este hombre es incansable.

Con su mano agarrándome del trasero, me desplaza sobre la cama

hasta que mi cabeza encuentra una almohada. Nuestras bocas y nuestros

cuerpos permanecen unidos todo el tiempo.

—Quédate conmigo —dice mientras me aparta el pelo de la cara. Me

observa atentamente; los ojos le brillan de satisfacción por tenerme entre

sus brazos.

—Estoy aquí.

—Vente a vivir conmigo. —Me acerca la cara y su nariz traza círculos

sobre la mía.

¿Perdón? ¿Es que este hombre no conoce el significado de la palabra

«gradual»? Va un poco de prisa, y todavía no hemos hablado de las cosas

importantes, como La Mansión, el trabajo y su forma imposible de ser.

—Te quiero aquí cuando me voy a dormir. —Lame mi labio inferior

—. Y te quiero aquí al despertarme. Empezar y terminar mi día contigo es

todo cuanto necesito.

Soy perfectamente consciente de que si no le doy la respuesta que

quiere oír me espera una pataleta o sexo para entrar en razón, y no me

apetece estropear el momento. Necesito este momento.

—¿No crees que es un poco pronto?

Levanta la cabeza y su expresión todavía no es la de una pataleta, pero

está en camino.

—Está claro que para ti lo es.

—Sólo han pasado dos días —digo en un intento de hacerlo razonar.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Dos días desde qué?

Se incorpora y, al apartarse y apoyar los codos sobre la cama a ambos

lados de mi cabeza, se sale un poco de mí. Empuja hacia adelante y el

aliento se me queda atrapado en la garganta.—Quiero esto todas las mañanas y todas las noches. —Sonríe, sabe

perfectamente lo que me está haciendo. Aquí viene el sexo para entrar

en razón—. Y quizá un poco entremedias.

Se aparta otro poco y vuelve a empujar con fuerza. Cierro los ojos. No

me engaño: sé que no va a hacerme el amor. Quizá, si le digo que sí,

consiga al Terry galante, pero no estoy segura de querer venirme a vivir

con él.

—Sólo me quieres por mi cuerpo.

Finjo sorpresa al quedarme sin aliento. Jadea y me penetra lentamente

con un movimiento controlado.

—¿No te gusta esto?

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y gimo.

—No juega usted limpio, señor Grandchester.

Se retira despacio.

—¡Di que sí! —grita embistiendo hacia adelante, dejándome sin

respiración y obligándome a sujetarme a la cabecera de la cama—. ¿Voy a

tener que utilizar sexo para hacerte entrar en razón, Candy?

Ahí está. Siempre utilizar el sexo para entrar en razón cuando no tiene

razón. ¿Qué me venga a vivir con él? Es demasiado pronto.

Se me tensan los músculos y se me calienta la sangre, que corre por

mis venas a velocidad de vértigo. Odio que me haga esto. Todo esto de ser

tan sensible a él es una locura de tomo y lomo.

—¡No! —exploto, y me penetra con más ímpetu mientras suelta un

gruñido.

Con la mano lastimada, me sujeta por la nuca y me obliga a levantar

la cabeza para mirarlo. No estoy segura de si tiene el ceño fruncido porque

está enfadado o porque le duele la mano.

—Dilo —me ordena, y vuelve a cargar hacia adelante.

No voy a ceder. Es demasiado pronto, de verdad. No va a parar, ha ido

demasiado lejos.

—No —digo con claridad y firmeza entre jadeos.

Gruñe y me embiste sin piedad. Me aferro a él con los músculos del

vientre mientras me empuja hacia la cabecera de la cama.

—¡Mierda, dilo de una vez, Candy! —ruge.

Una gota de sudor le cae por la sien, y la arruga de la frente se coloca

en posición.

—¡No!—¡Candy! —grita, y su voz resuena en la habitación antes de que junte

la boca con la mía con furia.

Retrocedo y me repliego ante el poderío de su cuerpo y la avidez de su

boca mientras mi orgasmo inminente se cuece a fuego lento en mi

entrepierna.

—¿Te gusta? —jadea contra mi boca al tiempo que persiste con sus

embestidas incesantes.

—¡Sí!

—¿Lo quieres todos los días?

—¡Sí! —grito, ¡y es verdad!

Me tira del pelo con más fuerza y mueve las caderas con más brío.

—¡Entonces dilo! —brama.

Siento que mis dudas se disipan mientras vuelo hacia un pozo de puro

placer bajo su cuerpo. La razón se desvanece cuando Terry se apodera de

mi cuerpo, de mi alma y de mi mente.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Mierda, sí! —grito.

—¡Esa boca! —Su voz atronadora se hace más aguda a medida que se

une a mi placer, y me suelta el pelo antes de hundir el puño en el colchón.

Se adentra en mí todo lo que puede y se queda ahí, con la cabeza echada

hacia atrás.

Ruge.

Siento su orgasmo caliente inundando mi interior. Suelto la cabecera

de la cama y me agarro a su pecho. Deja caer la cabeza, nuestras miradas

se encuentran y balancea las caderas para calmarnos a los dos.

—¿A que no ha sido tan difícil? —Su voz es seca y áspera.

Le acaricio el pecho con las palmas de las manos.

—Estaba embriagada —respondo, y me doy una patada mental por lo

bien que he elegido la frase.

No puede tomarme la palabra, no así. Pero entonces caigo en la cuenta

de que es Terry, mi hombre controlador y exigente. Me va a tomar la

palabra, no me cabe duda.

Sonríe. Es una sonrisa amplia y gloriosa, y me besa con ternura.

Luego se tumba en la cama, de forma que quedo tendida sobre su pecho.

Sus dedos recorren mi columna vertebral y me recoge el pelo. Me acurruco

feliz contra él.

Suspira.

—No puedo estar contigo las veinticuatro horas del día —comento, pensativa, aunque tal y como me siento ahora mismo, la idea es tentadora.

¿Por qué no iba a querer esto por las mañanas, por las noches y un poco

entremedias?

Deja escapar un largo suspiro, cansado.

—Ya sé que no puedes, pero ojalá fuera posible.

—Tengo un empleo, una vida...

—Yo quiero ser tu vida.

—Lo eres —respondo con dulzura.

En ocasiones puede ser tan delicado y tan vulnerable, y sé que yo soy

la respuesta. Dista mucho del bruto dominante que acaba de follarme para entrar en razón, aunque ¿esto es entrar en razón o es locura pura y

dura?

…

**Nota: **Hola niñas, no se preocupen intentare actualizar con más frecuencia; gracias por todos sus comentario y apoyo, de verdad se los agradezco.

OMG! Les tengo que hacer una consulta… hay 2 nuevas historias que me encantaría subirles… mas no estoy muy segura… apuesto a que una de ellas les va a fascinar… pero no estoy segura de que la 2da les agrade y no es que sea una mala historia, sino que está algo fuertecita… así que no se, ¿les gustaría arriesgarse y adentrase conmigo a un par de nuevas historias?, Por favor si es así les agradecería que me dejasen un comentario.

Nos leemos pronto.

Bss. Paula Grandchester. (Deseosa de tener una VERDAD EXAGERADA).


End file.
